Off with Her Head!
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU:It wasn't right, and everyone knew it. The child was too young, too innocent to be condemn to this fate. The young girl with her matted blonde hair and wide mossy green eyes was gangly, and small for her eleven years..."You all have been called here to bear witness to the death of the White Princess. AU/FTL. Endgame Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I work in a very weird way. I tend to just get a thought I my head and if it produces fruit(more than one chapter) I decide to run with it. I have at least ten other stories I have yet to publish but I decided to go with this one because I haven't seen anything like this. I wanted a story that was different in several aspects. Like having Zelena, Cora and Regina in a different family dynamic. I want to show a side of Cora that most people don't see unless they know someone similar to her. I do believe she loves Regina and she was just beaten down one too many times that she guarded herself . I hope you enjoy this =)**

It wasn't right, and everyone knew it. The child was too young, too innocent to be condemn to this fate. The young girl with her matted blonde hair and wide mossy green eyes was gangly, and small for her eleven years. The Headman's even brought the child a step stool so she would be at the proper height to be executed. A young Regina could see the strain that this particular execution was having on her mother, the Queen. The child for her part kept her head held high, it seemed as though she was going to die with her dignity intact.

"You all have been called here to bear witness to the death of the White Princess. She has been brought before my court today to pay for the treacherous action of her parents and their kingdom. Treason shall not be tolerated, for the punishment is death!" Cora stalked purposely down her throne towards the young child. The crowd burst into a series of murmurs as the Queen stopped in front of the girl.

"Anything you wish to say, Princess?" Cora sniffed trying to seem bored. Inside her heart ached for the girl whose life would bring peace among the kingdom. Too much had been lost, blood spilled for this not to happen. The Dark King's death had came at the order of Snow White and Prince Charming and now it was time for them to hand over their pound of flesh. The White King and Queen's downfall followed soon after the death of Henry. The price was simple, one of their children or their kingdom. The "good" couple simply dropped off their daughter with a messenger. The deal had been struck, Princess Emma's death would be the end of the war among the realm.

"Life is pleasant, death is peaceful. Its the transition that's troublesome." The White Princess shot a grin out to the crowd.

"Hmm, is that all?" Cora cocked an eyebrow at the cheeky girl.

"No your Majesty. I have one last thing I wish to say if I may speak freely." Emma wanted nothing more than to loosen the knot around her neck.

"Get on with it!" Cora urged, she felt that if this prolonged any more she would physically be sick.

"When I die, I wish for all of you to close your eyes and imagine a warm, thick liquid spill through your fingers. That is my blood and not matter what it will stain everyone of your hands! I shall die today, but not for you! Not for any of your and your misconstrued notion of peace! I shall die for me because I see nothing in this wretched realm worth anything! I hope my blood will be the last spilled in this ridiculous quest for peace!" Emma spat watching several people cower away from her glare.

"If that is all." Cora looked deep into the mossy green eyes of a child who was well beyond her years. The young girl took a shaky breath before she gave a firm nod.

"RELEASE!" Cora yelled, ignoring the burning sensation behind her eyes and nose. The Headman kicked the chair out from the girl and then released the lever from the floor even though it was completely unnecessary. Emma's feet didn't even come close to the actual floor as she dangled haphazardly from her neck . Her face was a visible reddish purple from the lack of oxygen and her body gave three harsh jerks before something amazing happened. A cloud of white smoke engulfed said child before she appeared dazed on the floor.

"My Gosh!" Cora gasped. She had never seen something so light and pure, she glanced around looking for the child's Savior but her eye's quickly landed on the child who was struggling to her feet. Instead of the soulful green eyes she had become used to seeing, she was staring at pure white pupils. The child took a deep breath and three seconds later her eyes returned to their normal color.

"SHE'S A WITCH"

"OFF WITH HER HEAD"

"KILL HER,BURN HER!"

All of these cries rang out from the crowd but the Queen quieted them with a withering glare. The Headsman was waiting on the okay to go collect the child's head.

"Despite her planned death, this kingdom shall never call forth the head of a child! Sir Gustavo, correct me if I'm wrong you have a daughter of twelve summers?" Cora hissed walking up to the man who demanded the head of the Princess.

"Yes your Majesty." The man replied solemnly

"Do you feel she is too young for such a barbaric punishment if I were to give my heads man the order for her head?" She internally seethed at the hypocrisy of her kingdom.

"I beg your forgiveness your Majesty. I truly was caught up in the lust of the execution." Sir Gustavo kneeled at her feet.

"Very well." Cora fought the urge to step on his fingers as she rounded about the court yard.

"As all of you know Your Queen and Your Crowned Princess poses magic. If you ever refer to either of us as witches, the loss of your tongue shall be your punishment!" She stepped in front of the cowering woman who had shrieked "SHE'S A WITCH!"

"Onto you Lord Chen, you call for her death and I cannot smite you, for that is why we are gathered her today! However I detest the smell of burnt flesh so I can gladly tell you that will not be happening today." She turned sharply on her heel towards the girl before suspending her in the air.

"You girl! Shall tell me why your parents were so eager for you to be the pound of flesh. Did they try to make a fool out of the Dark Crown?" Cora sneered when the child couldn't pull more than a bored expression. Didn't she care about her life?

"As you well know, Your Majesty that magic is outlawed in our kingdom. Except for fairies and approved sorcerers such as the Dark One. The punishment is death. I was going to die before I was even born!" Emma gritted out, uncomfortable with the height that she was at.

"That did not answer the question you were given!" Cora used her magic to lash out, trying to instill fear into the child. Blood gushed from Emma's nose, and she nearly gagged when she swallowed some of it. Cora's magic prevented her from moving her hands to try and wipe away the copper tasting liquid.

Emma being the antagonist that she was gathered a mouthful of it and spat it at the Queen's feet before she continued.

"Ah but it does! My death mean nothing to the White Crown, just like it counts for shit here! Your just doing there dirty work because how would it look to kill your own child. It wouldn't have been Leopold, for he is first in line for the throne and little Lucia is the apple of her parents eye. No they chose me as their sacrifice because they had no problem locking me up in a tower since I was four winters. I was going to die either way!" Emma seethed causing several of the commoner to gasp

"My_ parents _have no emotional tie to me, they basically got off easy for the death of the King!" Emma stated.

"You shall do well to hold your tongue!" Regina said gliding down the steps. The pain of her fathers death was still ever present and now this girl was making it seem like it meant nothing and the White Kingdom was sitting around laughing about it.

"I was granted permission to speak freely, Princess" Emma was back to being bored.

"If my death shall bring upon a false sense of peace and justice so be it! I have been fighting to live for so long that death seems like the only option" The tiredness of the White Princess tone felt heavy on everyone in room.

"Well due to enlightening circumstances I have concluded the White Princess death shall not be happening. " Cora said firmly daring anyone to speak.

"Today that is." She shot a glare at Emma before signaling to her Guard to take the princess away after she set her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Two updates in one day?! I deserve a very large cookie but I will settle for reviews =) LOL. Warning there is a graphic scene in this chapter, not too graphic but still. Oh yeah I own nothing ! There is a movie quote in here, anybody that can tell me what it is gets TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! **

"Is the plan for me to starve to death?" Emma called out from between the bars in her cell. One of the older guards came over to address her and she stumbled back when he jumped at her.

"Not so tough now." The hefty man chuckled

"Well when a fat ass like you goes bulldozing wherever he walks, I would think everyone would jump out of the way." Emma shot back, making the mistake of getting to close to the bars. The man swiftly reached in between the space with great speed and pulled her close by her tunic.

" When the time comes I shall truly enjoy killing you. " He seethed, spit flying all over.

"But until that time, you better be a *little* nicer to me. Now where's my water?" Emma smirked prying his hands from her shirt. The man walked over a couple of paces before gathering a cup of water. Instead of giving it to her, he splashed it soaking her shirt and the top if her pants.

"No ice?" Emma asked the man cheekily. Behind him there was a commotion, then a path was made and Emma could see the Princess stalking forward.

"Your majesty." The hefty guard bowed when Regina reached the bars.

"Open the gate." Regina spoke coldly

"Yes your Majesty." The guard practically tripped over himself to appease the Princess. As soon as the bars opened Regina summoned her magic to throw the White Princess backwards.

"Well I can say I wasn't expecting that." Emma wheezed out as she rose to her feet.

"Shut up or I will have your tongue ripped out! Guard, bring me my scourge!" Regina brought the girl to her knees as soon as the whip was placed into her hand.

"I see no reason why you should escape some form of punishment today." Regina walked around Emma and brought the whip sharply down on her back. The blonde didn't flinch or cry out and that enraged Regina.

"You killed my father you worthless scum! A king! He was a king you filthy girl!" Five more swift blows had Emma's body vibrating in pain, yet she still didn't move or yell out. Regina used her magic to rid the girl of her tunic as she delivered blow after blow until there was a small pool of blood at the blondes feet. She walked around Emma's front, taking in the child's red face and tear filled eyes.

"Why won't you cry? Scream! I know it hurts!" Regina delivered a swift kick to the child's stomach causing her to retch up everything in her stomach.

"He was my Papa. He was just trying to protect me. It was ME they were after and he died and its your fault!" Regina screamed tears streaming down her face.

"M'Sorry" Emma moaned out and that seemed to snap Regina out of the darkness.

"Oh my goodness what did I do." Regina gasped just as Cora appeared.

"My Sweet girl." Cora surveyed the damaged before taking her daughter into her arms.

"I'm a monster!" Regina cried

"No your not! You've just been holding that in for far too long. I'll fix it, don't worry." Cora shushed the girl before gesturing to a chamber maid to lead Regina away.

When she turned back to Emma, the child was still on her knees, water filled eyes and her head held high. Without her shirt on Cora could count her ribs and she could see various scars that littered her body.

"When was the last time you've eaten a meal?" Cora asked summoning sterile water and several rags. With a wave of her hand the vomit and blood disappeared from the floor as she set to work on her back.

"I do not remember." Emma managed to choke out as the hot water made contact with the cuts and welts that had now covered her back.

"You've said in front of my court that your parents locked you away at four winters. Why?" Cora used her magic to close up the wounds to where they stopped bleeding. She could have healed them completely but a petty part of her wanted the girl to suffer because of the state her daughter was in.

"They detest magic. When I displayed my gift, at first they were in denial. Then right after my fourth name's day I fell into a creek by the palace. I manged to magic myself out but people saw. The Dark One told them I wasn't to executed. He was fascinated by my powers and he wanted to see how they would grow. My mother couldn't handle it and I was packed up and shipped off to a tower deep in the woods with my chambermaid." Emma explained when the pain faded into a dull ache.

"Then one morning they came back to get me, only to send me here where I found out I was to be hanged." The White Princess concluded.

"They didn't tell you why? Why they order the attack on my husband and my daughter? Your mother has this notion that she is good and anything that doesn't agree with her is bad. We denied your brother's offer for Regina's hand and they took it as a slap in the face. Leopold is nearly twenty-five winters, Regina is only fifteen. I would have been morally wrong. Yet they decided to try and assassinate my crown. Do you see why you have to die?" Cora asked, icy blue eyes met mossy green and Cora noted how sullen the girl looked.

"No I don't, actually. I didn't order your daughter's death nor do I have anything to do with the king's. Yet I am expendable because of the blood that flows through my veins. Can you honestly say that my death will solve anything?" Emma's eyes hardened at the older woman.

"No my dear, I cannot." Cora murmured before rising to her feet.

"I shall have a guard bring you some substance." The Queen dusted off the imaginary dirt off her dress.

:

:

:

:

:

"Mother..." Regina's voice was hesitant and Cora found herself putting away her quill to turn to the teen.

"Yes my Darling?" She asked sweetly, well as sweetly as a Queen could.

"I didn't mean it. I feel sick to my stomach now that I have had time to ponder it." Regina sunk into the chair gracelessly.

"What are you going on about?" Cora asked tiredly, wanting nothing more than to finish writing her letter so she could send it off.

"The White Princess doesn't deserve to die. Her parents do. They are the one's that sent the order, they should be the one's receiving the punishment. The child is...innocent" Regina normally tanned skin was pale when she thought about what she did to the girl.

"I see." Cora nodded at her daughter before she continued on.

"So what do you suppose? We call of the execution?" Cora cocked an eyebrow at her youngest daughter.

"Surely you cannot be asking me this." Regina gasped when she realized her mother was leaving the decision to her.

"Regina you are the heir to the Dark Crown. One day you'll have to make difficult decisions, such as whether a life continues or ends." Cora explained

"Your Majesty! I beg your pardon!" One of the newer guards rushed in and bowed lowly to both royals.

"What is it?" Cora hissed, angry at being interrupted.

"The prisoner, she has escaped from her cell!" The guard rushed out.

"Rise! What is your name?" Cora peered curiously at the new face.

"Graham but I am better know as the Huntsman." Graham said once he straighten up.

"Well Huntsman, it is your duty to return the White Princess to me. Unharmed! You are dismissed . Cora waved him off

"As you wish." He bowed one last time before leaving in a hurry.

"Darling you have until he brings her to decide her fate. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish writing your sister." Cora turned her attention back to the parchment.

:

:

:

:

:

:

Her lungs were on fire and it seemed like she couldn't get enough oxygen in. Whipping around a corner fast, she nearly barreled into a hulking figure, before she just managed to slide in between his legs.

"HALT!" The guards were coming from every direction until she was boxed in. Panicking she accidentally summoned her magic and poofed out just as one of them made a grab for her. She was dizzy when she landed in a very lavish room. When her vision cleared she caught sight of the Princess and before she could stop it she let out a loud gasp causing Cora and Regina to jump from where they stood. She backed away quickly from Regina who she landed closely to, tripping over a small chair before tumbling backwards.

"How did you get in here? There are charms preventing magically beings from entering without my consent!" Cora hissed standing in front of Regina protectively.

"I-I...I" Emma tried to talk but she couldn't breathe, squeezing her eyes tightly she focused on bringing air into her chest cavity.

"Dear, do calm yourself." Regina was concern, she went to take a step forward but Cora stopped her.

"Come on , come on!" Emma whispered frantically trying to use her magic to leave but nothing was happening.

"Figures it wouldn't work when I need it!" The girl gritted out slapping the floor.

"Are you trying to use magic?" Cora asked now amused

"Are you gonna kill me now? Or strip me and beat me like a thief in the street?" Emma asked tilting her head up defiantly

"Regina what are we going to do?" Cora turned half of her attention to her daughter but kept an eye on the girl.

"By Gods she is going to tear apart my soul!" Emma turned a pale shade before quickly turning green.

"Are you going to be sick?" As soon as the question came from Regina's mouth Emma was scrambling to a waste basket.

"Eating for the first time in at least weeks and then running around my castle like a chicken without a head isn't the smartest thing to do." Cora tiffed before magicking away the bile.

"I wish to apologize to you. What I did was unacceptable and barbaric and you did not deserve that." Regina stepped forward wringing her hands as Emma watched her warily.

"We're not going to kill. I don't know how but I swear on my life no harm shall come to you." Regina said firmly getting lost in the girls mossy green eyes.

"What do you wish in return?" Emma eyed her suspiciously

"Forgiveness I suppose. I wish for you to forgive me for my heinous actions" Regina swallowed harshly as she waited for the girl's reply.

"I suppose if your sparing me, I have no choice." Emma face remained stoic and Regina felt disappointed. She wanted Emma's forgiveness because the girl truly forgave her, not because she felt obligated.

"I guess this is the part where I thank you profusely for your mercy." Emma sent the Dark Princess a grin as she walked towards her. She bowed lowly, taking the princess hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"How Charming." Regina said sarcastically but her cheeks were a tinted red.

"No I believe that is the man people refer to as my father." Emma replied, the grin wiped completely off her face. Cora coughed awkwardly bringing the attention back to her.

"I really need to finish writing your sister. I'm thinking she can help with our situation." Cora said gesturing to Emma.

"Well do get on with it." Regina urged


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a week since the Dark Kingdom had learned that the White Princess was not to be executed. Some were greatly disappointed in the decision but most breathed a sigh of relief that a child so young would be spared. It was a warm but breezy day as both the White Princess and the Dark Princess strolled through the fields until they reached a break off and the palace's creek when Emma stopped suddenly.

"Surely you aren't still afraid of the water!" Regina admonished the younger girl when she refused to go any further.

"I beg your pardon! I fear naught, I just wish to stop here!" Emma huffed indignantly causing Regina to cackle in a very UN-Princess like manner.

"You sound like a witch will your cackling about! Or a hog straight from the pen!" Emma insulted the girl, grinning when Regina stopped and turned a reddish hue.

"Hold your tongue!" Regina stamped her foot in a warning

"I shall not! Regina le witch! Get it? Le witch?" Emma chuckled now at her own joke. The french tutor that she had been assigned to for her stay used Le in front of everything and anything. He had even taken to calling her Le Princess Emma.

"Take it back!" Regina growled but Emma only laughed harder. Without thinking about what she was doing she pushed the girl hard. She was so angry that some of her magic leaked out and she ended up pushing the child harder than she meant to. Emma tumbled to the ground, and to both of their horrors her bottom lip began to tremble as she turned away from Regina.

"Oh Gods! I'm so sorry!" Regina sank to her knees beside Emma, ignoring the dirt and grass stains that were sure to mar her dress.

"It's fine! I shouldn't have laughed at you." Emma managed to hold her tears at bay.

"No it's not fine. I'm truly sorry, my dear." Regina hugged Emma briefly before helping them both off the ground .

"You really ought to brush up on a witty comeback. That way you don't have to result to childish antics." Emma smiled letting her know all was forgiven.

"Come. I shall buy your forgiveness with the chocolate cake you seem to hold close to your heart." Regina sniffed taking the girls hand.

:

:

:

:

:

Both girls were in the dining halls, Regina was watching Emma in morbid fascination as the girl ate her large slice of cake with gusto. Chocolate smeared her pale cheeks but she looked so cute with her rosy nose and wide set grin. Cora walked into the room and eyed the duo knowingly

"What did you do Regina?" Cora sighed as she to watched the girl devour the cake with an amused smile.

"Why must you assume that it was me?" Regina feigned hurt as Emma snorted

"Very ladylike." Regina deadpanned.

"She pushed me down!" Emma answered Cora causing Regina to scowl.

"Honestly Regina! Need I remind you that we use our words?" Cora admonished the girl like she was a toddler.

"She called me a witch!" Regina practically pouted with her arms folded as she glared at the table.

"And you! You just live to push her buttons don't you?" Cora turned on Emma who shot her an impish grin.

"Her buttons are so easily pushed!" Emma proved a point when she tickled Regina's side causing the girl to yelp.

"I swear you two are like an old married couple." Cora sighed

"One day maybe!" Emma piped up catching both of them off guard.

"What make you think I would marry you?" Regina furrowed her nose causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"I bring you flowers. We go on walks. I know you loves apples and horses. You don't like French because its very tedious and I tell you goodnight before you sleep. Plus I'm a Princess so it seems pretty cut and dry to me." Emma explained causing Cora and Regina to laugh at her immature views of what a marriage should be based off of.

"Dear, when I marry it shall be for love!" Regina tiffed

"You'll love me, I'm sure of it!" Emma spoke confidently "Plus I'm the only one who puts up with you and your moods." She finished with a smirk.

"Ever the confident one." Regina mocked.

"Well if you two are finished with your bickering, I have some news." Cora interrupted what was sure to be another argument that would end with Emma and a slice of cake. When both girls quieted down she began to speak.

"As you both know, I have spoken to your sister Regina. It was about Emma. I was wondering if she would take the Princess under her wing and mentor her in the ways of running a kingdom until she reached of age." Cora began but Emma cut her off.

"Your sending me away? Did I do something wrong?" The girl frowned and pushed away the remainder of her cake, suddenly not hungry.

"No sweet girl. Sending you away is for your own safety, ever since the bounty on your head was place it hasn't been safe for you here. We still do not know who put out the bounty and now I'm doubting if we ever will. This is just until the smoke clears, then you may visit. We have big plans for you." Cora told the girl.

"What type of plans?" Emma now looked up eagerly

"For the White throne of course! It is your birthright!" The Queen informed her.

"The throne belongs to Leopold. He is the male heir." Emma denied

"That's not how politics work Emma. You brother is a bastard, he is not recognised by the court. These are thing's Zelena will be able to teach you while I train Regina to be my successor. She is very skilled at magic, she will be good for you." Cora finished

"If you insist." Emma looked down again.

"She shall be here to collect you tomorrow. Finish your cake darling and then go wash up." Cora said before leaving.

"I bet you'll be happy that I'm out of your hair!" Emma attempted a smile but it came out as a grimace.

"We shall still see each other. I have grown quite fond of your presence not matter how annoying it truly is." Regina spoke dryly.

"I told you, you'd love me!" Emma pressed a chocolate kiss to the brunettes unsuspecting cheek before scurrying off, leaving a shocked Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Six years had past and Emma was no longer the jaded child that she had been in her youth. Instead stood a confident young woman, skilled in many things including politics, sword fighting and best of all she was a well seasoned witch thanks to Zelena. It was it the early hours of the morning but the White Princess couldn't seem to fall asleep, so she slipped out of her bed and sauntered up the mirror that Regina had gifted her with last year and summon the genie.

"Show me the Dark Princess." Emma murmured her voice heavy with exhaustion. Her and Regina had communicated this way since she got the mirror and Emma looked forward to their conversations.

"Your highness, I'm not certain that now is a good time." The genie appeared nervous and Emma fought the urge to smash the mirror.

"I will not ask again!" Emma demanded in a tone only suited for royalty. Zelena had taught her a lot in the past six years and one thing she instilled in Emma was to know her worth.

"As you wish." He replied quickly his face replaced by the image of Regina's bed chambers. The dark Princess however was not alone, as she was in a passionate embrace with one of the Lord's daughters. Brown eyes met emerald as she pushed the girl away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Emma narrowed her gaze to the other girl before her eyes settled back on Regina.

"No, Gretel was just leaving!" Regina looked pointedly as the tanned woman next to her who seemingly got the message as she quickly left.

"Emma is something wrong?" Regina asked finally looking at the blonde.

"You know if you were busy you could have just said so. I wouldn't want to ruin a night of fun for you." Emma replied studying the frustrated appearance of the brunette.

"I've never been too busy for you. Now tell me what troubles you." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I've missed you. Its been nearly a full moon." Emma mumbled looking away from Regina unable to stop staring into those brown eye's she had long since fell for.

"Everything has been extremely hectic in the Dark Kingdom. I hardly have a moment of free time." Regina explained rising from the bed as walking over to the mirror.

"I see!" Emma snapped, her reply coming out harsher than she meant to.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, dear." Regina smirked.

"Jealous of what? That you would lower yourself to sleep with a dirty whore?" Emma laughed haughtily

"That or the fact that I won't sleep with you?" Regina asked coldly and immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt reflect in Emma's eyes before she put her mask back on.

"I'm thinking that was more of a blessing in disguise." Emma replied turning away once again from Regina.

"Emma you know they mean nothing to me. I don't understand why you do this to yourself." Regina sighed.

"Atlas the heart wants what the heart wants. Trust me if I had a choice in who I should love it wouldn't be you. I wouldn't chose to love someone who throws themselves at others who seek something from them. I wouldn't chose to love someone who couldn't love me back." Emma gritted out ignoring the pain in her chest.

"Don't! You know I care for you deeply, more than anyone else in this world. So don't discredit my feelings because you are feeling jealous." Regina snapped at the blonde.

"My love, it is not I who discredit your feelings. You have the ability to do that all on your own. Do tell me Princess how would you feel if I were to bed someone now?" Emma glared at the woman who held her heart.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Em-ma?" Regina growled out her name slowly.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should start to play this game your way. Maybe I should find someone who is willing to give just as much as they take from me. I hear that Arendelle is doing wonderful this time of year. Elsa is quite the looker. You know I have a thing for _cold_ bitches." Emma smirked when Regina fist clenched up at the thought.

"I would tear her apart. I'm not sure if this is a game you are really willing to play. I don't lose Princess. And I don't share!" Regina spoke steely.

"You see that's where we are alike. I've never been one to share my..._toys"_ Emma said eyeing down Regina's attire_._

"Then it must be at that point where opinions differ vastly. I am not a toy, White!" Regina mocked her.

"I think you said that before when you made it clear that I couldn't be the one to win you. However I do believe you know I am no longer a White. Didn't you hear?" Emma sent her a lazy smile.

"Here what?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"Its Black Swan. I was going to go with something cool like a Black Widow but atlas fates thought different." Emma smiled proudly.

"Black Swan? I like it. Its...you." Regina smiled back.

"That's funny. That's the same thing Elsa said before she gave me ….a gift." Emma smirked.

"A gift?" Regina's jaw clenched at the thought of the icy witch once again.

"Yes a gift of sorts. Would you like to know what it was?" Emma asked knowing she was goading her love.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Regina swallowed.

"Ahh but I shall tell you none the less. Her gift was release. She told me all it would take is one night with her. The two of us finding release together and I would forget all about my infatuation with you." Emma teased knowing she succeeded in what she was looking for when Regina practically pressed herself into the mirror.

"You can tell that freezer box slut to find another. You are taken!" Regina growled her eye flowed with purple magic.

"You see Princess I'm not sure if I can actually tell her that. I don't feel taken." Emma purred stalking closer to the mirror.

Regina laughed humorlessly. "Oh we both know your mine!" She replied darkly

"Am I now? I wouldn't know that seeing as there was just another preparing to warm your bed!" Emma spat knowing she won when a blush encased Regina's face.

"Emma they mean nothing..." Regina sighed again.

"Right now I get the feeling that I mean just as much. Until next time my love." Emma waved her hand and Regina disappeared from her sight.

Regina looked at her reflection in the mirror as she swallowed harshly. She had been struggling with her feelings for the White Princess for the past year, which was partially why she gifted Emma with the mirror in the first place. She had only recently admitted to caring about her and she knew how much it hurt Emma to see her with others. Emma had expressed her feelings for Regina long before the brunette ever came close to figuring out hers. The night when Emma approached her intending to give herself to the Dark Princess, Regina had been scared so she lashed out. She regretted being cruel to Emma and even though the blonde assured her that she was forgiven, she could still see the pain her words caused.

Regina sighed, walking back over to her bed she slid in pondering her next move. She would visit the White Princess, to make it up to her and to also end whatever it is that's going on with her and the Princess of Arendelle.

Regina was up the next morning long before her lesson's were to begin. She walked purposely to her mothers chambers and strolled in without knocking.

"Well the only one who would dare run the risk of death by storming the Queens chambers without knocking would be my darling daughter." Cora said dryly, not looking up from her quill and parchment.

"Good Morning Mother, I have come to let you know I shall be going to visit Zelena today." Regina sat down heavily in the chair across from her mother you looked at her amused.

"Judging by your expression I highly doubt it's Zelena you wish you see. So tell me what has the White Princess done now to warrant this impromptu visit." Cora knew of the emotional struggles that Regina faced when dealing with the blonde princess, she also knew her daughter was incredible stubborn.

"She doubts me...and I fear there is another." Regina tugged lightly on her hair hoping to relieve some stress.

"She doubts you? Is this after she expressed her feelings for you and then you embarrassed her? Or after you expressed your feelings, then denied her and went and bedded a Royal Knight?" Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter who flushed a dusky red.

"She might have saw me with Gretel last night. Nothing happened, it was just light petting. I get lonely and I need a companion but I never go that far...not anymore." Regina sighed.

"How would you feel if she mirrored you last night when you went to see her?" Cora asked her daughter pointedly.

"I would end anyone who even thinks to look at whats mine!" Regina growled

"Exactly. Now tell your mother about this other person." Cora patted her daughters hand lightly.

"Princess Elsa pf Arendelle has quite the wandering eye. I fear that she is infatuated with Emma. Her reputation rivals mine." Regina gritted out.

"You are permitted to visit your sister and the Princess. However I expect you back in three night falls and you are not to start something with Elsa or anyone else. Be off if you wish to surprise your Princess." Cora dismissed her daughter before turning back to her parchment. Regina stood up and let her magic encase as she picture Oz. She ended of in the bedroom of the woman who plagued her dreams, she watched as the blonde slept peacefully. Gliding into the massive bed and behind Emma, she began to stroke the Princess's bare leg nearly cackling when the Princess froze up and poofed out of the bed.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma voice was husky as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, my love." Regina smiled cheekily when all she received was a glare.

"How'd you get here?" Emma asked pulling on her robe that was hanging from the beds posters.

"Transportation." Regina shrugged deeper down into the bed.

"Why the hell would you do that? We both know how draining the journey is from Oz to the dark palace. Its why you got the mirror in the first place! I bet you didn't even eat anything." Emma hissed at the brunette.

"I wouldn't have had to transport if you didn't end the conversation yesterday and then tell the Genie not to let me in this morning. Honestly Emma that was a bit childish!" Regina shot back.

"You have this natural ability Princess to turn everything around. I wasn't the one with my tongue down a whore's throat this morning!" Emma spat before going to her closet to pick out an outfit.

"I did not come all this way for you to walk away from me!" Regina snapped appearing in front of Emma. They both stared at one another until Regina closed the distance between them.

"What did you come for then?" Emma asked tiredly, not in the mood to play the back and forth game that Regina always seemed to play.

"You." Regina brushed her lips softly against Emma's before pulling away.

"Gina...I don't know how long I can keep doing this." Emma said dejectedly

"Doing what exactly ?" Regina hissed pressing her chest against the smaller girls.

"Loving you, only for you to turn around and choose another." Emma swallowed getting lost in a set of brown eyes.

"I will always choose you!" Regina whispered harshly, her heart clenching when a lone tear fell from Emma's face. Choosing to let her actions speak louder than her words, she forcefully pressed her lips to Emma's pale one's, loving the way the Princess immediately reacted to her. It last all of twenty seconds before Emma pushed her away.

"Did you even wash out your mouth?" She scrunched up her face.

"You are such a Princess." Regina sighed before turning back towards the bed.

"Be that as it may, you have to get dressed. We are expecting visitors." Emma smirked as she pulled a pale blue and gold dress from her closet. It was very gaudy and revealing but it was also a gift from Cora so she expected nothing less.,

"Visitors?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Stop that you'll get wrinkles." Emma teased before she strutted back over to the bed to sit beside Regina.

"Who are these visitors?" Regina asked again.

"Anna, Elsa and Red." Emma nearly laughed out loud at the look on Regina's face.

"Why is the ice cube visiting you?" Regina snarled.

"I think we've already had this conversation." Emma laughed when Regina let loose a growl.

"I think you should let her know, not to touch what isn't hers. I don't want to have to hurt anyone." Regina said straddling the smaller Princess who just sent her an impish grin.

"I suppose this is my punishment for dealing with a little girl." Regina mocked knowing it would make Emma angry.

"Your only twenty-two summers. I would hardly call me a little girl!" Emma seethed bucking Regina off of her. The dark princess tumbled back in the bed in a fit of giggles.

"Laugh all you want now. We shall see who is on the other side of the joke by the end of the night!" Emma gritted out transporting Regina to her own wing of the castle .


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh well this is a pleasant surprise. Regina darling what ever are you doing here?" Zelena embraced her sister when they gathered for breakfast.

"I decided to grace Oz with my presence. From what I hear, I arrived just in time." Regina said glaring at Elsa who sat across from the White Princess.

"Ah, yes. Princess Elsa has always spoken fondly of Emma. You really ought to step up or bow down, she wont wait for you forever." Zelena spoke to were only Regina could hear her.

"I see." Regina clenched her jaw and nodded before they both sat at their respected seats.

"Princess Regina, what a lovely surprise." Elsa sent her a knowing smirk watching as Regina's hand tightened around her fork.

"Yes well I wish I could say the same." Regina sent her a fake smile, ignoring the pointed looks she received from Emma and Zelena.

"Words between kingdoms say your Coronation is approaching rapidly. Are you ready for all your responsibilities?" Elsa asked ignoring the jab.

"This is coming from the Princess who has put off her own Coronation for the past three years." Regina muttered but everyone heard her.

"Regina has been prepared to run the kingdom sent she was six. Mother made sure we knew everything there was to know and that we were prepared." Zelena answered for her little sister.

"How is the Queen?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Still as regal as ever. Nothing has changed much." Regina shrugged looking down at her plate.

"So Red, how are you and Lucas fairing?" Regina asked the other brunette about her son.

"He thrives more and more each day. Only two summers and already he wants to be a Lord like his father." Red spoke amused.

"I'm sure that pleases Lord Graham." Emma sent Red a grin.

"Yes, you would swear he was the one to birth him, if you just looked at them. I carried the pup for nine months and yet he is nothing like me." Red sighed but had a smile plastered on her face.

Breakfast was a quite affair, filled with a tense atmosphere and a stare down between Elsa and Regina. They were all packing up to head for the days activities when Regina cute Emma's and Elsa conversation short.

"I can assure you, it would be magical." Elsa practically purred causing Emma to blush.

"Excuse me Ice Pop, I need to borrow the White Princess." Regina sneered before steering Emma toward her quarters of the castle.

"Ice Pop? Really, that's the best you could have come up with?" Emma asked dryly watching Regina pace.

"Whatever it is your trying to do, it stops now!" Regina fumed turning on Emma her eyes ablaze.

"Do tell what it is you think I'm trying to do." Emma shot back.

"You are trying to back me in a corner, like I'm some caged animal. All I have asked of you is to give me time to sort through my feelings and now you have brought in some hussy to bed!" Regina was outraged but even deep down she knew she was overreacting.

"You asked for time and I gave it. Bloody hell I am still waiting! Why should I have to wait for you while you trapeze your way through anything that moves?" Emma's face turned red in sheer frustration.

"I haven't bedded anyone since that night! Sure I flirt and do a bit of petting but I have fucked anyone since then!" Regina admitted catching Emma off guard.

"How do I know you aren't lying? " Emma raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"You are the self proclaimed wizard in that category. Am I lying?" Regina baited her causing Emma to look away.

"I have shied away from having romantic feelings and relationships since Daniel. I believed him to be my True Love but that was ripped away from me. I nearly lost myself to dark magic. The pain was excruciating." Regina sighed as she began to pace again.

"I'm not expecting you to love me like you did him. I just would like a little something to work with besides a few stolen kisses." Emma refuted pulling Regina closer to her.

"You don't understand Emma!" Regina broke away harshly causing Emma to flinch. The dark princess face was an array of emotions, almost like a canvass with a million different colors mixed in. You couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

"What I felt for him doesn't even rival what I feel for you! Things like that, they are weakness. As your concubine in training said before my coronation is approaching and I haven't the time for such weakness! I need time! So that when we do whatever this is, its done right! I wont have anything ruin it." Regina pleaded.

" I will give you time, as long as there is no other. No petting as you call it." Emma said firmly

"I guess we have reached an understanding. I suppose we shall seal the deal with a kiss." Regina wagged her eyebrows playfully not expecting it when Emma launched herself at the brunette. Pale pink lips met sultry red ones is a teeth clanking kiss. Emma weaved her hands into Regina's tresses pulling her closer as the Dark Princess let out a moan before she bit down on Emma's lower lip. Eliciting a whimper, she moved her way down pale milky skin until she reached the valley where her neck and collarbone met before she bit down harshly. Soothing the sting of her mark with a swipe of her tongue, she gently sucked the bruised flesh bring the blood to the surface leaving a large purple mark.

"Oh gods, Gina!" Emma moaned when she felt her panties dampen.

Regina pulled away with a self satisfied smirk knowing that there wasn't a dress in Emma's closet that could hide the mark.

"My love, I can assure you when it is time and I take you as mine it will be more than magical" Regina pressed her lips firmly against Emma's before poofing out.

"I really hate it when she does that." Emma sighed but couldn't keep the smile off her face

:

:

:

:

:

"My my, have you been a naughty girl?" Zelena smirked eyeing Emma's neck. She watched the blonde flush as Anna and Red burst into a fit of giggles, Regina smiled smugly and Elsa glared at said brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked running a hand through her curls.

"You my dear, look like you were the main course for a very delicious feast." Zelena sent Regina a knowing grin. She watched as the White Princess magic a mirror before she turned a deeper shade of red.

"It's not what you think!" Emma squeaked out.

"Stop it before you make the poor girl faint." Regina chastised her sister before eye's settled back on Emma who appeared by her side.

"Stop look so smug!" Emma whispered harshly. In front of everyone Regina pecked the princess on the lips, alleviating any doubt about the person who marked her.

"I must say I am impressed." Elsa smirked at the duo.

"Excuse you?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I have been after the Swan for a year and I have never gotten more than a hug. Your lucky you stepped up when you did, I had a feeling it was only a matter of time." Elsa spoke before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, it only took her a whole four seasons!" Zelena said exasperatedly.

"Your so dramatic!" Red smiled bumping shoulders with the Queen.

" I think she is just wicked!" Emma grunted still upset at being the brunt of Zelena's jokes.

"You love it!" Zelena clapped gleefully gaining a smile from Emma

"You make it so hard to stay mad at you. I don't like it!" Emma pouted.

"Well children if we are done bickering, I thought we were going to see the stables. I mean I love your flying monkeys and all Zelena but they get a bit...rambunctious" Elsa scrunched her nose up in disdain. Thirty minutes later Elsa, Emma , Regina and Zelena all stood outside Oz's stables. Red and Anna decided to stay back at the castle for various reasons.

Mares and Stallions alike all grazed on the plains while Emma and Elsa sat down in the dry grass. Zelena and Regina were both preparing to mount a stallion and have a small competition.

"Did you mean it when you said she was the only one you could love?" Elsa asked not taking her eyes off of Regina.

"Yes." Emma replied without hesitation

"Are you certain she can love you back, the way you deserve to be?" Elsa continued.

"I know she loves me. She may not show nor express it, yet I feel deep in my heart that she is it for me." Emma picked at the grass.

"I was in love before too. He was everything a king should be and he loved me dearly." Elsa looked on but her eyes held a far away look.

"What happened to him?" Emma turned to the white haired witch.

"I killed him. It was an accident, I couldn't control myself or my powers. I was angry and I lashed out. I froze his heart and he died." Elsa swallowed.

"Is that why you suddenly became interested in woman?" Emma cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't good with this type of emotion, normally choosing to remain nonchalant.

"No I have always had an eye for beautiful things." Elsa smirked at her causing her to blush

"You have always been such a flirt." Emma sighed.

"This is true. I just choose to express my appreciation vocally than most. However right now I am holding back so you lovebirds have little drama in your honeymoon phase. I mean I could go on and on about how good Regina's ass looks in those leathers, but I'm hold back!" Elsa sighed like she was doing Emma a big favor.

"She does have an amazing ass." Emma shrugged watching the leather stretch across the expanse of flesh as Regina mounted her horse.

"Its like two perfect hot cross buns, just sitting there. What I would do to see her ride off with nothing but a pair of boots." Elsa fanned herself dramatically

"Seriously?" Emma glared at her pointedly

"She looks like she is a screamer. Rumor has it that she is very fluent in Spanish." Elsa said suggestively.

"Listen here Frosty..." Emma let the threat hang as Regina's horse trotted towards them.

"Swan may I ask for your company?" Regina asked looking down at the two who were far to close for comfort.

"Uh...I'm going to have to decline your invitation." Emma looked at the black stallion warily.

"Suit yourself!" Regina glared before riding off.

"I think you pissed her off." Elsa chuckled

"I can not ride a horse, so the Princess can be as angry as she pleases." Emma shrugged

"What do you mean you can not ride a horse? Its apart of out lessons as Princesses." Elsa asked indignantly

"I mean I don't know how to ride a horse! I have taken the lessons since I was eleven and I have been thrown from every horse since then! I cannot and will not ride any stallion or mare." Emma scoffed

"Well you probably should have told your Princess that before declining. To her it may seem like you prefer my presence over hers." Elsa teased.

"Well I wouldn't want that!" Emma stood up brushing the grass off her dress as she focused all her magic on Regina. She appeared in another field, this one surrounded by trees. Her eye's landed on Regina who was laid out on a blanket.

"My love, where are we?" Emma asked looking around. She didn't recognize the expanse of land and that troubled her considering she explored nearly every part of Oz since her arrival.

"I see you were able to tear yourself away from the Ice Princess long enough." Regina bit out.

"My princess please don't be cross. It's not what you think." Emma said laying down beside.

"Isn't it?" Regina glared at her.

"I cannot ride. Horses don't like me." Emma pouted causing Regina to chuckle out of confusion

"What?" She laughed

"Every horse I have mounted has thrown me. Fates don't want me on top of a horse." Emma explained

"I don't understand why I am just now hearing about this." Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma.

"Your love for the beast kept me from revealing that weakness. I was afraid you turn me away." Emma admitted.

"My love, we shall find you a horse that wont throw you, then you shall learn how to ride." Regina couldn't help but laugh at the pout on Emma's face

"I have tried every horse in Oz!" Emma said exasperatedly causing Regina to cackle before pressing a kiss to the blondes cheek.

"We shall look outside of Oz then. For now I am content to lay here with you." Regina said bringing the blonde into her side, Emma burying her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"I wish we could be like this forever." Emma sighed

"I don't. I wish for more."Regina said in a similar tone causing Emma to turn towards her.

"I don't think I will ever be enough for you!" Emma spat taking the off hand comment in a completely different direction.

"No my love, I wish that one day I can tell the world that you are mine and that I am yours." Regina explained

"I am not going to settle to be your Consort." Emma tiffed

"You are my Queen in every sense of the word." Regina kissed her lips soundly as they laid in the field content with the silence


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the review and support on this story. I have a story that is being Beta'ed and if you feel like this one has too many mistakes for you, I have that one up. Also I'm not writing for popularity, I do it because I enjoy it and I love to char what others have to say. **

It had been several months since Regina's declaration but despite everything the girl had pulled away drastically from Emma once she left Oz. Even going to great lengths such as denying Emma's mirror calls and refusing to speak with her. Today a ball at Oz brought them together but Regina still steered clear of her.

Emma watched Regina from a distance. The way she moved and her mannerisms. The Dark Princess was a flirt, often sending out flirtatious smiles and lingering touches to her pet of the day. Her reputation was widely know, she was considered a head hunter of sorts. Once she set her eye's on something she didn't let it go until she got what she was after. Emma glared at the Princess who was conversing with one of the Royal Guards, Robin Hood. Regina had already had several glasses of aged wine and she was getting clingy, letting her hand rest on Robin's thigh. The guard didn't seem opposed to the advances, instead refilling her cup whenever it was empty.

"Princess this is a ball, you should be enjoying the time you have away from Oz and the little time you have left before it is time for you to reclaim your throne." Cora practically glided when she walked, handing Emma a glass of wine.

"Yes, I guess I should be." Emma replied tersely, not tearing away from Robin and Regina.

"She doesn't mean anything by it. Although she does not voice it, her heart is yours alone." Cora followed the Swan's gaze.

"Yet I am always her last choice." Emma watched Regina and Robin sneak out of the great hall.

"She has a difficult time showing her feelings. She chooses to run from them, she is running from you by proxy. I have no doubt she'll come around given time." Cora spoke confidently

"With all due respect, I'm not sure if I'm content waiting for her to 'come around'. If you'll excuse me I'm feeling a bit run down." Emma handed her now empty wine glass to one of the waiters before walking the same way Regina had left out. She didn't have to go far before she hit muffled moans and heavy panting. Robin had Regina pressed up against the wall, with the tail of her dress bunched up as he ground into her.

"Her room is only thirty paces up the corridor. It would do you well to make the journey there before you continue further." Emma said coldly watching as they sprung apart.

"Your majesty...I-My deepest apologies." Robin blushed but Regina refused to meet her eyes.

"Yes well, I've had a very tiring day. If you'll excuse me." Emma began walking faster as the tears behind her eye's let her know they would soon fall.

"Emma..." She heard Regina call out to her and the clicking of heels before she pictured her room and vanished in a puff of white magic. Peeling back the heavy royal gown, Emma walked into her en suite before preparing her bath. Steaming hot water that smelled heavily of vanilla and cinnamon appeared as she stepped out of her undergarments and into the tub. Freeing her hair of its pins, she sank in deeper, wetting her hair in preparation to be washed. The more she thought about Regina, the angrier she became with the brunette.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Playing me like some toy! I'm done with love and I am finished with Regina Mills!" She huffed but that didn't stop the tears from cascading on down. She took her time washing her body, enjoying the feeling of the piping hot water relaxing her tense muscles. When the water turned cold, she got out not even bothering with a robe as she quickly prepared for bed.

"Love truly is a weakness." Emma said bitterly before falling into a fitful slumber.

:

:

:

:

:

"My dear, it is time to begin our day. We have lots to cover so hurry on down so we can begin breakfast." Cora pulled opened the curtains, brightening up the once darker room.

"Can't we just do this tomorrow?" Emma whined pulling her covers over her head before they vanished.

"I expect you dresses and down stairs in no more than twenty minutes" Cora said sternly before leaving the room. Emma quickly jumped out of bed remembering the last time she went against Cora's wishes and slept in she woke up in nothing but her under-dress in the dining hall. She couldn't even look some of the Guards in the eye for nearly two weeks. Slipping on a pair of brown tight riding leathers, a plain shirt and a green vest she made her way down the stairs and into the dining hall.

"Seventeen minutes. I'm impressed!" Zelena teased.

"Oh shut it you! Not everybody can be as chipper as the White Queen in the morning!" Emma shot back causing Zelena to glare at her.

"Well you would know, seeing as your ARE the White Princess." Zelena mocked

"White Princess? I haven't been that since I was six!" Emma scoffed, slumping gracelessly into her seat beside Zelena.

"Well I suppose this is true." Zelena grinned before ruffling Emma's hair. The trio grew silent when Regina walked in head held high not knowing she was proudly displaying a string of purple love bites.

"Why Emma, you sly dog!" Zelena smirked suggestively until she caught Emma's impassive face.

"I can honestly say I am not the cause of that." Emma glared down at her plate

"Oh dear this is very...unpleasant." Zelena swallowed as she looked between the two princesses.

"What are you going on about?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Darling, whomever kept you company last night made sure to let everyone know of your late night activities." Cora informed her slightly disappointed at watching her daughter throw away her second chance at happiness.

"I- uh!" Regina stammered, taking on a ruby colored flush.

"Suddenly my stomach seems to not be agreeing with me. May I be excused?" Emma asked pushing away her plate.

"You may, if you stop by the kitchen and pick up something to put into your stomach. Today we are going to be exercising your magic and everything Zelena taught you. The last thing I need is you fainting" Cora dismissed her.

"Make me proud!" Zelena called out to her , earning a grin from the blonde.

"Regina..." Cora sighed once Emma was out of earshot.

"Mother now isn't the time." Regina interjected

"Oh dear sister I think now is the perfect time. For the past year I've watched you string along Emma like some puppet. Like she is just some pawn in your game when you know how deep her feelings run for you. Yet you chose to sully yourself with filth!" Zelena glared at her little sister

"Don't assume to know my relationship with Emma! She understands I care for her and I just need time." Regina glared back.

"My love, I'm afraid time is something your running out of." Cora shook her head sadly

"What do you claim to know?" Regina challenged her, feeling her rage build up at being double teamed

" I know I watched her yesterday. I saw how hurt she was watching you with that Guard. I know she no longer feels content being your second choice." Cora's voice rose, not willing to be disrespected by her daughter.

"What aren't you saying?" Regina pursed her lips tightly.

"She wont wait forever, dear. She has caught the eye of many and it would be a shame if you were to lose everything because of your fears." Cora told her daughter before rising from the table

"She loves you. She is willing to move heaven and hell just to put a smile on your face. What I don't understand is how you can just knowingly throw that back in her face by choosing to do whatever it is that captures your attention so often." Zelena sighed in disdain

"Have any of you maybe stop to think that I don't want her to love me? That I don't want to lover her, hmm?" Regina growled.

"Well if you would have just said so I would have known!" Came the reply from behind her as she whipped around to a red faced Emma.

"I didn't mean it how you're taking it! What I meant was I don't want to love you!" Regina gritted out.

"Yeah I think I understood that part very clear." Emma snarled

"No you imbecile! I don't want to love you but I do! I just cant- Love is a weakness. My coronation is in less than a full moon. When I become Queen there will be a target on my head, but more importantly yours. People will want to hurt you simply because it would _destroy_ me. I wouldn't be able to live knowing something happened to you because of me. So yes I find comfort in others. That is because they are expendable! I would rather keep you at arms length than lose you!" Regina snapped.

"If you continue to push me away and seek comfort in others, you will lose me regardless!" Emma spat before stalking out the room again. Regina tugged on her hair in sheer frustration when her sister pulled her into an embrace and she allowed herself to cry.

"I can't lose her!" Regina said in between sobs

"You heard her, you need to stop pushing her away. Trust that both of you are the strongest together and that you will weather any storm. Regina it will break you if you let her walk away from you!" Zelena spoke passionately as she wiped the tears from her sisters face.

"I should probably go after her." Regina said with a watery grin.

"Don't let me keep you!" Zelena shooed her off watching the young woman disappear in a cloud of purple.

"Young love is utterly exhausting!" She muttered before turning to eat her unfinished breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I nearly bugged out when I logged into my email and I noticed that in two days I got over 100 followers. =D Anyways to all the people complaining about Emma's personality and Regina walking over her I have to just remind you to be patient. Like the Americans say "Calm your tits bro" =) she isn't going to be like that forever. However at hr age I know I was a bit naive and allowed people to walk over me before I realized my self worth. Emma will come into hers as well whenever i see fit.**

It had been several hours since her blow out with Regina and Emma had done everything in her power to avoid the brunette, short from leaving Oz. Cora thought it would be in her best interest not to practice magic today, since she could barely hold anything down. Tonight was the second night of the ball and Emma decided that she was no longer going to be the one to sit on the sidelines and watch Regina throw herself at others. If the Dark Princess wanted someone else to warm her bed, there would be no reason that Emma couldn't do the same. Her dress was white, ironic right? The sweetheart neck line plunged deeply, showing off the top peaks of her cleavage. It was a short cupcake dress, she couldn't stand those long puffy ones, they were absolutely stifling! Her corset glittered with jewels and matched her mask. When Zelena did a party, she went all out. Her parties lasted for days, sometimes weeks and she always made sure her and Emma dressed their best. Emma decided to leave her hair half up and the rest down, flowing in a sea of blonde curls.

"Darling are you ready?" Zelena announced her presence, surprised to see Emma's choice of dress.

"I am surprised to see you wearing that dress. When I gifted it to you for your namesake and told you to wear it so you could find a suitor, you told me your heart was already taken." Zelena murmured pushing a long curl over the teens shoulder.

"Yes well, I do believe it's time I take back my heart, don't you?" Emma snipped knowing Zelena wouldn't be offended at the bite of the words.

"Truthfully? No I don't , love. I can not excuse what my dear little sister has done to you but I do wish you give just a little bit more time." Zelena replied

"I would have waited until the end of my days for her but she broke her promise. She said as long as I gave her more time there would be no other. I have always known about her...hobbies, I have seen her kiss others but I have never caught her like I did last night. She wouldn't even look at me, and I'm almost positive she picked up where she left off when I was out of the way." Emma paced the length of her dressing room.

"I know that must have felt awful." Zelena sympathized

"No it hurt! Like deep in my chest where I suppose my heart it. Just a flash of pain, that felt ten times worst the longer it lingers. I didn't feel half of this when she embarrassed me last season!" Emma was ranting, all the while clutching her chest. Zelena winced at the mention of the ball her mother held last year. It was a dark time for Emma, as she fully immersed her self in magic. It seemed like the worst was behind them when Regina gifted Emma with the mirror but Zelena could see now that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Emma took a few moments to compose herself before she turned and offered her arm to the woman who practically raised her.

"I suppose we should be off then." Zelena took the offered arm as they made their way down the stairs and into the Ball Room. The palace was packed with Royalty, food and drinks were flowing but everyone stopped to curtsy to their hostess.

"You both look stunning!" Cora greeted both of them as her and Zelena started conversing. Out of reflex her eyes immediately sought out Regina, who was deep in conversation with Robin that she didn't even notice her. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it as Elsa quickly sought out a conversation.

"You are absolutely radiant!" Elsa said eagerly, but couldn't pull her gaze from Emma's cleavage.

"I shall say, that my eyes are up here." Emma smirked when Elsa cheeks flushed.

"Allow me to apologize Princess." Elsa purred, her hand sought out Emma wrist as her magic flowed to make an elaborate corsage.

"Apologize or claim? Don't think I failed to notice your favor." Emma looked at the frozen flower that was a deep blue with a powder blue locus.

"Nothing gets by you, love. However I did notice you weren't wearing the favor of another." Elsa spoke as her and Emma both turned to look at a glaring Regina across the room.

"Yes well, her time was better spent occupied by another it seems." Emma couldn't help the tinge of sadness that seeped into her voice.

"A waste on her part! I mean honestly, you are one of the best things about this party aside from the drinks. If you weren't in love and my heart didn't belong to another, I'd marry you. You Princess are a total package." Elsa nudged her friend causing a small smile to break out.

"I wish she felt that way." Emma admitted, deciding that she needed a drink. Walking over to the table, the server practically tripped over himself in an effort to service her.

"Princess, I have a special wine specially for you!" The man went and brought back a tiny wine box before pouring the drink deep into the cup. Handing it to the White Princess, who didn't think anything of it he eyed her carefully.

Regina had enough, seeing Emma and Elsa together made something inside of her coil. She really didn't want to get into an all out magic fight with Elsa, but if she didn't back away from Emma's person she wasn't sure she could be held responsible. Stalking over to them, she caught Emma's eye just as the Princess drank deeply from her goblet.

"Princess of Arendelle, the ice center piece is looking a little run down. Why don't you run along like a good blast chiller?" Regina spoke sweetly but it did nothing for the malice in her words. Just as Elsa prepared to strike back with an equally sharp comment, Emma's grip slacken on the cup causing it to tumble to the floor with a resounding ***CLANK** . She was able to sway on her feet for all of three seconds before her eyes fluttered close and she crumpled. Everyone went into a panic, nobody noticed the server slip out of the Ball Room. Zelena rushed over, she had been eyeing them since Regina decided to make her presence known.

"Emma!" Zelena called out, not caring about anything else but the teen on the ground.

"Sissy she won't wake up!" Regina was frantically shaking the blonde but the girl barely moved.

"What happened?" Zelena glared at Elsa and her little sister demanding an answer.

"We were just talking! All she did was drink some wine, it was her first cup!" Elsa wildly pointed to the spilled liquid that was on the ground.

"Where did this come from? There were no red wines, only white! I didn't want anyone to ruin their garments tonight!" Zelena explained. The Ball had been an all White theme.

"The server! He said it was special for the Princess. I assumed that she knew it was for her. She always does special request!" Elsa felt guilty

"So you let someone poison her?" Regina snapped

"Oh do come off your high horse. You were too busy with Robin to even notice her anyways! It truly is a surprise that you had the audacity to wear white like your some chastity bell! Even I went with ivory!" Elsa spat back.

"Both of you enough! Zelena this wine reeks of magic!" Cora spoke after she picked up the goblet.

"Who would have done something like this?" Elsa tugged on her glove as she tried to remain calm.

"The only person she is a threat to. Leopold!" Zelena hissed, gesturing for a Guard to help her with Emma.

"That bastard is willing to kill his own sister? All for the sake of some crown?" Elsa gasped

"To him, that crown is everything." Regina replied.

"I can tell just from the stench this isn't just a simple sleeping curse. This is old magic that were dealing with and yet it smells familiar." Cora mumbled smelling deeply into the cup before it dawned on her. Her features went a stark pale as everyone turned to look at her.

"By the Gods!" Cora gasped dropping the chalice.

"What is it mother?" Regina rushed out.

"We need to send a troupe into China to look for Middlemist camellia . Its her only hope." Cora said gravely before stalking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was lain on a soft bed surrounded by healers who murmured over her as Regina and Elsa watched on nervously. When the blonde princess let out a long strangled moan, and her body gave several jerky motions off the bed Regina tried to push her way through the doctors but was held back by Elsa.

"Get off of me! Let me go you bitch!" Regina tried in vain to break away from the Princess of Arendelle but it seemed like she had run all out of energy.

"Let them help her as best as they can Regina." Elsa replied softly watching the Dark Princess internal struggle.

"I-uh I" Regina couldn't speak before she was bursting out in tears as Elsa lead her into the smaller quarters right next door. Leading the exhausted brunette over towards the bed, she did something she thought she would never do. She comforted Regina, the Princess she had aptly taken to calling 'The Rigid Bitch'.

"She's going to be okay. We going to get whatever it is that she needs to get out of this. Then we can all go and get Leopold's head on a stick." Elsa said trying to lighten the mood. However she was just as worried about her best friend as the brunette was worried about her love.

"I'm so stupid. I've spent all this time pushing her away because I don't want to be hurt, that I hurt her instead. Over and over again." Regina spoke solemnly looking straight ahead.

"You're just stubborn but I think Emma likes that about you. I've listened to her more times that I can count cry, rant and rave about you. When she gets better, just be good to her." Elsa patted Regina's back just as an angry Zelena stormed in. The red haired Queen faltered, taking in the two princesses who had been at each others heads forever in such a intimate embrace.

"You two better not tell me you've found True Love!" Zelena stamped her foot, looking every bit like a child.

"No love, if I was going for a Mills you would definitely be my first and only choice." The dazzling smile that Elsa sent the Queen and the sincerity of her voice caught both Regina and Zelena off guard. Zelena for her part covered up her embarrassment with a cough, but that did next to nothing for the blush staining her cheeks.

"Yes well...I came to discuss Emma with you two and her condition." Zelena paused to let it sink in.

"How is she?" Regina tried to scramble out of the bed but Zelena gently set her back down with magic.

"She is well considering the circumstances. The wine she drank was laced with very old intricate magic. The original inventor of the potion is long gone and I have absolutely no idea how someone could have come to posses it. The spell is designed to kill the consumer, slowly and painfully. It has the basis for a sleeping curse, her body will be in a fairly fragile state and she will be forced to relive her darkest nightmare. Each night the poison will increase in her body, and she will fight harder if she wants to make it out of this. However at the same time she is reliving her darkest nightmare, she will be also granted her deepest want. If she gives into that want, she will parish." Zelena explained the confusing circumstances.

"Her darkest fear is being left in that tower to starve to death." Regina mumbled quietly, still trying to organize her thoughts. The blonde had told her one night shortly after Regina had gifted her with the mirror. She had woken Regina up with her screams.

FLASHBACK

She wasn't in a deep sleep but she was beyond comfortable in her very expensive bed, wrapping in her covers. The scream that pierced the air caught Regina off guard and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Landing in a heap on the floor, she looked around glaring, hoping to find the offender of her interrupted sleep. Hearing the sound come from the mirror she looked at Emma worried, glad that she had forgotten to sever the connection.

The blonde was tangled in her sheets, her body slick with sweat as Regina looked on helpless. The Princess withered about and moaned before she shot up sobbing. Not just regular old crying, but the kind that came from deep inside of your chest and shook your whole body from its force. Regina didn't think about her already exhausted state before she gathered up her magic and poofed over to Emma. Landing in a heap next to the still crying girl, Regina could only see black spots for a minute or two before her eyes landed on a worried Emma.

"Gina shit, your nose!" The blonde hissed quietly grabbing a small rag from her bedside bringing it to the other girls profusely bleeding nose.

"Emma are you okay? I woke up and you were distressed." Regina spoke taking the rag from the blonde.

"I just had a bad dream. You on the other hand overexerted yourself...Maybe I should send for a healer." Emma went to climb out of the bed, surprised when Regina yanked her back down.

"Or you could tell me what your dream was about. I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a moment" Regina's response was muffled do to the rag but Emma heard her clear. The blonde was just unsure if she wanted to burden the Dark Princess with her inner demons.

"Emma my love, I don't have all night." Regina teased because she knew she was going to be spending the night. She was in no shape to use her magic for at least 12 hours.

"I dreamed I was still trapped in that tower. I could see every bone in my body and I just knew I was going to die." That was all Emma was going to say, and both of them knew this. Emma gasped when she felt a soft warm hand brush across her breast.

"Hmm, I couldn't feel any bones there. Just some really warm pliable flesh." Regina whispered hotly into Emma's ear. Snaking her hand down Emma's chest and over her torso, she was pleased with the soft moan she was awarded.

"My love, you're here in your castle with me. You're safe now, and I will do everything and anything to protect you." Regina brushed her lip across the corner of Emma's mouth before they landed on her cheek.

End of flashback.

"Her deepest want? The throne, to be a powerful practitioner of magic, to properly ride a horse? The list goes on!" Elsa's loud exasperated tone brought Regina from out of her memories.

"No, her deepest want is...you" Zelena replied looking straight at Regina.

"Surely not?" Regina swallowed harshly.

"No she's right. Hell Emma even said once she would die happy if she could marry you. If that is projected into her dream, she might want to give in." Elsa pondered out loud.

"I need to see her." Regina's voice wavered and Zelena went to protest.

"Very well dear. I am in need to Princess Elsa and your sister at the moment." Cora spoke from the door way startling everyone.

"What's wrong mother?" Zelena asked the stoic woman.

"I believe we have found the man who has put our beloved princess in this horrible predicament." Cora said .

"Okay, so Elsa you need to confirm his identity and then my mother and I will question him and deliver his punishment" Zelena said slipping on her Queens mask. Once they had left, Regina slipped into Emma's room so be near the girl. Sliding into the bed beside her, she wrapped her arms around the blonde before whispering.

"You have to be okay. I don't want any of this without you. I wouldn't be able to breath if you didn't pull through this. I love you more than I love myself." Regina's tears were soaking into Emma's shirt as she clung to her


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Its been awhile...SORRY!**

Three days had passed and the White Princess's condition had begun to deteriorate vastly. The first two days she was able to slip in and out of consciousness and was able to respond to their voices but on the third day she became unresponsive. Regina had flew into a fit, thinking the Princess had perished until Zelena was able to calm her down. Since then Regina had refused to leave Emma's side. Cora could see the strain Emma's condition had put on both of her daughter's. One loved her like a mother would a child, Zelena had raised the girl for quite some time and they had formed a very close bond. The other loved her in a different way that words couldn't describe. The Queen of Hearts urged on the troops to find the herb she needed to counteract the poison in Emma's body. Once that was complete, it was up to Emma when she would wake. She trailed through the halls thinking back to the day when they had found the man responsible.

_Flashback._

_The Queen's Flying Troops had brought a straggly haired man in front of them and Zelena looked to Elsa for confirmation._

"_That's him! Elsa spat looking down at the man who tried to kill her best friend. Zelena nodded before turning towards the man. Before she could think about what she was doing she lashed out with her magic cutting the side of his face._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled circling him before slicing down his back, relishing in the pained screams he was giving off._

"_You think you can come into MY home and try to assassinate MY Heir? That you could get away with the attack on the Crowned Princess!" Two more slashes ran down his back._

"_Please!" He begged._

"_Darling do control yourself. We need answers before he dies!" Cora tsked but her glare was focused solely on the man kneeling before her daughter._

"_Who sent you to poison the White Princess?" Zelena asked after she was able to compose herself. Still she couldn't get the image of Emma crashing to a heap on the floor out of her head. She loved the girl like a daughter despite them being so close in age, with only seven summers separating them. She taught Emma right from wrong, she soothed her after a nightmare or when Regina did something to break her heart. She had reassured the girl she wasn't dying when she experienced her first monthly bleeding. She took care of her and named her heir of Oz. So to say she was livid would be a tremendous understatement. Watching the man lock his jaw, preparing himself not to say anything had her lashing out again._

"_Zelena!"Cora admonished._

"_NO, you do not get to Zelena me! He tried to kill MY HEIR. You might be my mother and I am your daughter but that girl lying on a cot in that room is in every sense MY CHILD!" Zelena growled._

"_Darling I know. However this situation requires a little more finesse. Let me take care of it, and you go check on Emma" Cora cooed to her oldest daughter. When Zelena went to protest, Elsa stepped in and led her away by her elbow._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" Zelena snapped at the Princess of Arendelle._

"_You really should let the Queen handle this, you're not in the right place right now and you would regret it later if you killed him before you could get answers." Elsa shrugged. It was the air of nonchalance that sent Zelena flying over the edge. Her hand wrapped around Elsa's slim neck pushing her until her back hit the pillar. However the hand wasn't providing any pressure, Zelena really didn't want to hurt the blonde in front of her._

"_Don't fix your tongue to speak as though you know me!" Zelena hissed her eyes never leaving Elsa's icy blue ones. The princess in response grabbed Zelena by the trail of her dress and pulled her flush against her before melding their lips together. Despite being the one to initiate the kiss, it was Zelena who dominated it when she bit down harshly on Elsa's bottom lip. That was how Cora came upon them, with Zelena ravishing Elsa's mouth while that said princess was wedged between a pillar and her daughter. Clearing her throat loudly, it was funny to watch the two jump away from the other._

"_My dear Zelena, I never knew about your taste for the fairer sex. Isn't this something a mother should know?" Cora cocked an eyebrow at her daughter._

"_What? No I- she we didn't? I-uh..." Zelena stammered, turning a bright red._

"_How eloquently put. Honestly I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean you are nearly twenty-five summers and still not married." Cora sniffed while looking down at Elsa, ignoring her daughters glare._

"_Elsa I have heard of your reputation. For your sake it better not precede you when it comes to either of my daughters." The Queen of Hearts eyed the Ice Princess._

"_Regina really isn't my type so you need not worry. As for Zelena, well from what you witnessed I think we both can gather she can handle herself." Elsa responded cheekily._

"_Very well. I gathered that the attack was sent out by Leopold. For a very interesting reason. He heard somehow about the blossoming relationship between the White Princess and your sister. The motive is still unclear but he plans to demand Regina's hand in marriage again. Which means the Dark Crown has been threatened by those twits. Only this time we must make sure they are squashed like the ants they are." Cora growled._

"_Why can't he just leave her alone? Why is he so fascinated with her?" Zelena snapped thinking about the old man trying to get her little sister._

"_I have my suspicions...There is an ancient prophecy told by the fates long ago. The heir to the light kingdom shall be the one to reunite three kingdoms at once. It would be the greatest rule and very prosperous for all involved. The tale is very vague after so much time has pass." Cora almost tried to wave off the tale itself._

"_But he isn't a heir, he is just a bastard!" Elsa spat._

"_Precisely." Cora nodded._

"_It's Emma." Zelena gasped as it suddenly hit her._

"_By blood right the White Kingdom is hers, by name right I named her heir of Oz. If she were to marry Regina she would inherit the Dark Kingdom...Does Regina know?" Zelena asked her mother._

"_No, and that isn't going to change. I won't have her blaming herself for something she can not change nor be held responsible of." Cora said firmly and everyone agreed._

_End of Flashback._

Looking in now as her youngest washed down a sweating Emma, she could practically feel the pain emanating from Regina.

"Once you wake up, I'm going to marry you regardless of the risk and consequences. I'm going to spend everyday for the rest of my life making it up to you and finding new ways to make you happy." Regina spoke softly but the emotions in her voice were as loud as could be.

"I'm so sorry Emma." Regina's shoulder shook from her effort to stop her sobs.

DREAM LAND

Emma woke up in a comfortable bed, her body heavier than she remember it. Looking around sluggishly her first thought was 'How much did I have to drink last night'. On her left side all she could see was a toned tan back, that was completely bare and a head full of chocolate locks. Panicking she jumped from the bed, not knowing who it was but her awkward landing woke the woman next to her. It also brought to her attention her slightly protruding stomach, as she sat gobsmacked looking at it. She was obviously with child, but that child was not there last night!

"Emma, my love are you alright?" Regina scrambled around the bed to look over the blonde for injuries.

"Why are you in my bed? We didn't...did we? Why is my stomach so large?" Emma rambled out causing Regina to chuckle.

"Darling, surely you can't be serious?" Regina laughed thinking it was all a joke until she seen the girl's lost expression.

"Where am I?" Emma's bottom lip trembled to her horror. She normally never showed emotions like this around the brunette, in fear of making herself to vulnerable.

"My love, what is the last thing you remember? Did you hit your head and not tell me?" Regina looked worried as she pushed Emma's golden locks out of her face.

"No I did not hit my head! Why are you treating me like a child?" Emma growled causing Regina to eye her carefully. The blonde hadn't looked at her with those guarded eyes in two years, since before they first got together.

"The last thing I remember was the ball. It was all White last night, Zelena's thought it would be funny." Emma furrowed her eyebrows together tightly trying to remember everything.

"Darling don't move, I'm going to fetch a healer." Regina went to rise but was pulled down by Emma.

"Not until you tell me what the hell happened to my stomach!" Emma snapped.

"My love, you-we are with child." Regina gently rubbed circles on the protruding flesh that held her unborn baby.

"What?! No this is impossible! We have not had sex! Hell you don't even like me so you can stop with all of that My Love quack! Just yesterday I vowed to never love you for so long as I breath, which must mean I am die or something!" Emma rambled again, unable to control the word vomit coming from her mouth. Regina looked hurt but Emma could care less. The brunette surely didn't seem to care whenever she hurt her.

"You choose Robin Hood over me! Hell you choose dozens of others over me and now you tell me I allowed myself to carry your child in my womb?" Emma snarled through heavy breathing.

"Emma..." Regina reached out for her but Emma pushed her away.

"If this is yours or Zelena's idea of a joke, you won't like the consequences!" Emma glared before all she could see was blackness.

Whipping around quickly, she would have soiled herself if she had a full bladder. She would recognize this dark dank room anywhere no matter how hard she tried to forget it. Barely any food, even less water and little to no light. She had been trapped in this cage for the majority of her childhood with only her magic to see bits and piece of the outside world.

"Regina...Zelena ….stop playing! This isn't funny! STOP IT!" Emma screamed. The feeling of the shadows suffocating her was unbearable. She began clawing at her skin, trying anything to wake up from this horrible nightmare, barely registering to the fact that her stomach was back to normal.

"REGINA PLEASE!" She cried sinking to the floor, wanting it to just hurry up and swallow her whole.

#

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Regina asked for the fourth time since Cora came into the room with the amber vial.

"I've already told you Regina, this will stop the dreams. She'll have to wake up on her own!" Cora was frustrated, she could feel time slipping through her fingers the longer she sat talking to her daughter. Tilting the blonde's head back Cora slowly poured the liquid down her throat before massaging it for it to go down. Both mother and daughter watched the girl for signs of life and just as they were about to give up, her body began to violently seize


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is for MADDY22**

A cold sense of dread threaded through Regina's soul as she watched the blonde's body lift violently off the cot. Emma gave out several jerky motions and a garbled sound before Cora sprung into action to prevent her from choking. She had never seen anything like this, and to witness it happening to the person she cared about the most sucked all of the energy out of her.

"Regina I need you to hold her down." Cora pried Emma's mouth open as the young girl expelled a red tinged fluid. When she didn't hear the footfall signaling her daughter's obedience she turned to see what was keeping her.

"Regina now!" She hissed trying to hold Emma down as best as she could. She really needed Regina to snap out of her daze otherwise it would all be for naught. The Dark Princess looked like a fish out of water, her complexion pale and her mouth opening and closing but emitting no sound

"She will die if you don't remove your head from your ass!" Cora snapped once Emma finished her retching. The imagery of a dead White Princess snapped her out of the confusion that surrounded her mind. Regina rushed to her mother's side before pushing Emma down onto the bed firmly by her shoulders.

"What did you do to her?" Regina glared at the queen of hearts.

"Her body is being cleansed. It had to be done." Cora replied vaguely

"What the hell did you do to her mother?!" Regina shouted.

"I tried to counteract the effects the poison would have on her body. It would have left her barren had I not done something." Cora answered in a political fashion. Emma had begun to settle down, her toes occasionally twitching.

"How long will it be before she wakes?" Regina smoothed her dress out before carefully lying next to the sleeping girl.

"Its hard to say. Whenever her body and mind are ready to rise I suppose." Cora frowned looking between the two. She could already see the darkness swirling in her daughter's eyes, Regina was slowly losing hope for any type of recovery for Emma. Vaguely she could see what Regina's future would look like if the blonde didn't make it. The younger brunette mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I want you to leave! Just get the hell out! GO!" Regina snarled at her mother who miffed but obey the request.

"Emma I need you to wake up. You've been under for so long..." Regina sat next to the blonde's torso gently nudging her. When she received no response she could feel her anger bubbling upwards.

"I demand you wake at once!" Regina spoke a little more firmly, shaking Emma just a bit harder.

"WAKE UP! YOU CAN"T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN"T MAKE LOVE YOU AND THEN JUST FUCKING DIE!" Regina shouted in the blonde's face. Still Emma didn't move. Regina took a shuddering breath before swallowing deeply.

"If you do not wake before the eve of tonight, tomorrow I set out. I shall burn down the realms until nothing is left but dust and decay. Remember your promise to me Emma." Regina tightened her jaw before leaping off the bed. She could no longer stand to be near the shell of a once lively girl. The bane of her existence and the light of her night. She stalked out of her princess's chambers and headed to her own for the first time since everything happened.

FLASHBACK

_It was shortly after the beating Emma had suffered at the hands of Regina in the dungeon that the brunette had been called out on her dark tendencies. Slowly but surely she was turning into the main topic around the gossip Mill, about her penchant for sullying any girl of upper class that she had come into contact with. An eleven year old Emma had taken to following Regina wherever she went, despite the brunette not knowing anything about it. Cora was had put up several gentlemen in her palace before a celebratory ball. Regina had just gotten caught by a particular gentlemen, coming from his daughter's room._

"_You are a dark wretched girl!" He hissed in the princess's face, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off her face._

"_Well I am not called the Dark Princess for nothing." Regina could barely contain her grin at getting under the man's skin._

"_You are destined for nothing but desolation. Your soul is tainted with the sins of your whorish ways. It saddens our Kingdom that our beloved King sacrificed himself for nothing but a harlot. A wench who is good for nothing but the honey between her legs and how long she can lay on her back!" He spat, pleased when Regina's grin fell. The air around them shifted dramatically, and Emma whined out from the corner she was hiding in. The landowner was brought to his knees as several popping sounds gave way. Regina had used her magic to break several bones in the man's back. Only when he defecated himself, did she finally let go of the dark magic poisoning her._

"_By the heavens what have I done?" Regina gasped. The man's shouts had alerted the guards who were rushing to the scene._

"_That monster attacked me!" The man wheezed out just as Cora came to see what was going on._

"_Regina what did you do?" Cora scolded._

"_Mother I-" Regina was unable to speak. Tears prickled the back of her eyes but she knew her mother would be disappointed if she let them fall in front of so many people. Steeling herself for the reaction she knew was going to happen, she took a deep breath before continuing._

_"I didn't mean to. I just lost control." Regina tried to explain._

"_What have we talked about? Magic is emotion! If you can not control the simplest urge things like this will happen! Do you want to be know as a tyrant? Do you want to have so many bounties on your head because you lack impulse control?" Cora was seething as she ranted to her child. It took her another moment to repair the damage her daughter had costed the wealthy man._

"_It is not her fault! That man dishonored Your Highness. He called her a harlot and wretched, he said the King died for a whore!" Emma defended from the corner. She shrunk back when Cora whipped around to face her._

"_The child is nothing but a lying wench who should have been executed!" The man snarled in Emma's direction._

"_Your a man who was brought to his knee's by a girl! And you soiled yourself." Emma mocked, poofing out of the way when he lunged for her. Appearing behind him, she kicked him as hard as she could between the legs, making him fall to his knees once more._

"_That is the second time today. I guess being rich doesn't make you a man." Emma tsked._

"_What do you know about a man? We can all see how to chase after her, you are worse then common fifth!" His nostrils flared._

"_Don't speak to her that way! She is a princess as am I! I think you should learn your place and fast."Regina glared at the man who didn't dare say what he wanted to in the presence of the Queen. Cora had sorted everything out, telling the man it would be best for him to leave. Regina was still warring with her lack of control when Emma approached her._

"_Why are you all down in the daisies? If you ask me, he deserved it." Emma said munching on a piece of chocolate cake._

"_Well then I suppose its a good thing I didn't ask you then." Regina retorted_

"_I think your mad about your lack of control." Emma grinned, brown cake all over her face._

"_You think this is a joke? I could kill so many people if I lose control! Burn down villages and reek havoc!" Regina hissed._

"_No you won't. As a white princess I shall personally appoint myself to you!" Emma dusted off her hand's looking proudly to herself._

"_Is that more for you or I?" Regina asked dryly._

"_For us both. My chambermaid Margret told me there needs to be a balance between light and dark. It's called Yingy-Yanga." Emma explained._

"_You mean yin-yang?" Regina raised an eyebrow._

"_Same thing. I'll be the light to your dark. I won't let it consume you. This is a promise." Emma grinned once more before poofing away_

END OF FLASHBACK

Her eyes felt heavy, like there was a physical force pressing against them preventing them from opening up. The more she tried the harder it became. She could hear Regina's voice demanding she wake up, but she was honestly afraid of what she was going to wake up to. Would it be some warped sense of reality where she allowed herself to become with child? Would it be the dark room that haunted her for most night, the nights where she bit into her pillows to silence her cries. She was content with staying in the in between until she heard what Regina said to her before her presence left.

" _Remember your promise to me Emma." _The almost mocking way these words were spoken had Emma biting down hard on her tongue. She supposed it wasn't real because she couldn't feel any pain from the violent action. Regina had struck below the belt, her tone daring Emma to back down. Whenever she promised someone something, she never broke it. It was sort of like her code that she prided herself on. However right now in this moment she was breaking it. By staying in the in between state she was not fulfilling her promise she made to Regina, she was not helping balance the precarious girl. Using all her energy she pushed, forward and forward focusing on opening her eyes. When she came through, her senses were aroused, smelling the sweat that clung to her skin, the softness of Regina's perfume still swayed in the air around her and the light was nearly unbearable for her eyes. Her throat was burning, and all she desired in that moment was a cool glass of water.

Spotting a picture of the cooling liquid, she tried to push herself up to retrieve it before flopping back down. Her energy levels were depleted and she hated to think that after surviving what she did, she was going to die from dehydration before she even got a chance to bitch Regina out. Using magic was out of the question. All she could rely on is calling for help.

"Hello..." Her voice was scratchy and speaking rubbed her throat raw.

"Hello...!" She called out a little louder

"AHHHHHHHH!" She closed her eyes before screaming. As expected, she could hear the heavy foot fall of feet before Cora glided into the room.

"My dear girl." She crooned rushing to Emma's side

"I need water." She managed to rasp out. Cora waved her had and a glass of it appeared.

"Small sips unless you want to be retching it back up." Cora warned when she saw Emma take a greedy gulp.

"I want Zelena..." Emma said after a moment. Needing to be near the closest thing to a mother that she had.

"I shall go fetch her and Regina." Cora nodded.

"No I just want my mom." Emma sniffed. Her emotions were getting the better of her as she thought about what seeing Regina would mean. Sure she woke up for the girl but that didn't mean that she had forgiven her for her indiscretions.

"Of course darling. Rest and I shall go find her." Cora nodded slowly, knowing her youngest was going to be hurt the blonde didn't want to see her.

Cora went looking for Zelena, all throughout the palace. Fifteen minutes as still no sign of the red haired lass before she finally huffed and used magic to find her. Poofing into the girl's bedchamber, she turned away quickly at the state of undress she found Zelena and Elsa in.

"Really girls? It's only been a couple of hours since your first kiss!" Cora scolded.

"Mother! Have you ever heard of knocking?"Zelena exclaimed pushing Elsa away from where her head was buried between her legs.

"That is neither here nor there! Emma is awake." Cora informed watching the embarrassed look wash away into one of joy. Zelena flicked her wrist dressing both her and Elsa.

"She has requested to only see you Lena." Cora shot a pointed look at Elsa.

"She is my best friend!" Elsa argued.

"Regardless, she is in need for her mother's comfort and that is all. Let her have a moment before crowding her." Cora said firmly.

"She asked just for me?" Zelena wanted conformation.

"She said she just wants her mom. She was referring to you." Cora nodded watching the wheels in Zelena's head spin. Emma had only called her mom once, when she was sick and in need of comfort. The age difference made the connection awkward at first but they became used to it without the word being spoken again.

"Then she shall have her. Stay here." Zelena told Elsa before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

Zelena rushed down the corridors until she reached Emma's chambers, she stood outside the door not yet daring to go in yet. She could faintly hear Emma sobbing and she pushed passed her nervousness and the heavy oak and steel door so that she could go comfort her heir. The blonde was curled tightly into a ball, her shoulders shaking with the sheer force of her sobs.

"Darling.." Zelena sighed before climbing into the bed with the younger girl. She was surprised when Emma turned to face her and then proceeded to cling to her like a Koala bear. She had never had much experience in comforting another individual but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try for Emma sake.

"It's going to be alright, your safe now love." Zelena rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back, repeating the same phrase over and over until the girls sobs were reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Zelena asked, feeling Emma shake her head violently from were it rested in the crook of her neck.

"Okay okay. How about we talk about the last thing you remember?" Zelena offered.

"W-we were at the ball. I was with Elsa and I was angry. Then there was Robin and Regina." Emma's voice was raspy from disuse and she spoke between shuddered breathes.

"Anything else?" Zelena questioned wondering if Emma remembered drinking something.

"She was walking over towards us and I didn't want to talk to her. So I tried to hurry up and drink my wine so I could leave...It was a red, the only red at the party. He said it was a gift for me." Emma said as her thoughts became clearer.

"You were poisoned and we were practically watching you waste away. Mother searched in another kingdom to try to bring you back." Zelena couldn't help but get emotional.

"Did I die?" Emma's eyes bugged out and Zelena had to stop from chuckling.

"No darling, it was like a sleeping curse. Only true love wouldn't have just woken you up." Zelena answered.

"Well that's comforting." Emma sat up in the bed but she still felt physically weak.

"Would you like something to eat? Regina will be relieved to see you awake." Zelena smiled briefly.

"I'm not sure I want to see her at this moment." Emma replied looking down at her hands

"...Well the decision remains in your hands, love. Let me just say she has only just left your side today after having some sort of meltdown. I can see the darkness swimming in her eyes, and we both know that no matter how angry you two are at one another you balance the other perfectly. I'm not saying just forgive her, well because I taught you better! Just for piece of mind, just let her see your are alive and awake before making her squirm." Zelena said.

"It was because of her I woke up. She brought up my promise to her, knowing that it would work and I would be pissed. I'll see her, but she will grovel beneath my feet before she earns my forgiveness!" Emma crossed her arms practically pouting.

"I'd expect nothing less." Zelena smirked in agreement before poofing to find her sister. She had expected her to find her in her room, however she didn't expect for the room to be completely torn apart with an unconscious Robin slumped in the corner. She could feel Regina's magic seeping out of her like a broken dam, and she rushed to find her little sister.

"Regina?" The brunette turned around and her eyes were completely purple, like she was letting the magic completely over take her. The side of the room she was sitting in was brunt to a crisp and Zelena winced when she thought about the repairs

"Oh honey, what did you do?" She asked approaching the girl like one would a wounded animal. Regina didn't answer, instead she began playing with the fireball she had conjured.

"Emma is awake, do you want to see her?" Zelena asked softly, watching the girls head snap up. She seemed to come out of her daze a little bit and she finally spoke.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked standing up quickly, the fireball was still in one of her hands.

"Yes she is, she is waiting for you right now. Honey why don't you put that away, we don't want to startle the poor girl." Zelena gestured to the fireball but Regina flinched.

"It was too much, I couldn't keep holding it in. The only place is out." Regina shrugged before sending it flying into the wall.

"I have a feeling I don't really want the answer by why is Robin in your chambers and what happened?" Zelena winced before sending for a healer.

"He was here when I got here. He said that he was going to help me forget. He wanted me to forget her! To just fuck him like she wasn't lying like a vegetable in some bed, barely clinging to life. I warned him to go but he wouldn't shut up about how he could make me happy. So I put him to sleep." Regina deadpanned, not feeling even the slightest bit of guilt as she stepped over his slumped figure. They stayed long enough to make sure the guard was going to get the proper medical assistance before Zelena poofed them to Emma's chambers. A maid was giving Emma a sponge bath and another had laid out a clean pair of clothes.

"You two are dismissed." Regina snapped poofing away the two unsuspecting maids before she slowly approached Emma.

"Regina was that really necessary?" Emma sighed when Regina continued cleaning her over heated skin, she watched Zelena slowly slip out of the chambers to give them their own privacy.

"You have no idea how worried I've been." Regina replied solemnly, her eyes still swimming with purple flecks.

"...I'm sorry that I worried you. Regina, look at me!" Emma snapped at the brunette who was patting her skin dry.

"We thought you weren't going to make it. You had a bad reaction to the medicine mother gave you." Regina slipped a white night gown over Emma's head and down her body but she still didn't look Emma in the eye.

"Either you look me in the eye or you can leave!" Emma tugged on the girls tunic so that Regina couldn't leave the bed. When their eyes finally connected , Emma gasped seeing the magic slowly dissipate from Regina's eyes.

"If you hadn't woken up, I would have burned this castle down by nightfall." Regina admitted.

"Look this doesn't change anything. I'm still pissed at you for what you did but I don't like seeing you like this. So hurt and lost...Come here." Emma patted the space next to her and she let Regina crawl into the bed.

"Did you guys find out who poisoned me?" Emma asked running her hand through chocolate locks.

"The peddler who provided the wine, he's dead." Regina replied flatly.

"Did Leopold send him?" Emma tensed up.

"That's what mother thinks. She doesn't know I know this but he sent a messenger demanding my hand in marriage." Regina burrowed herself deeper into Emma's side as the girl barked with laughter.

"Oh please, he wouldn't know how to handle you." Emma snorted before blushing when she realized what she said. It was Regina's turn to laugh.

"And you do?" Regina teased.

"Well we never got a chance to find out. Besides I'm expecting something big before I even think about excepting your proposal." Emma shot back.

"You heard that?" Regina asked, looking into Emma's eyes.

"I heard everything. By the way I don't appreciate you yelling at me when I was in such a vulnerable position, and using my promise to you was a bit below the belt." Emma said roughly pinching the flesh above Regina's hips causing the girl to yelp.

"As long as it got you to wake up, I'll accept any punishment you bestow upon me." Regina smiled cheekily.

"You say that now, but when I have you waiting on me hand and foot and declaring your love to the kingdom you wont be singing the same tune." Emma smirked.

"I shall sing whatever tune pleases my Princess. Whether it be my love or anything she wants." Regina leaned up and bit lightly on Emma's chin causing the girl to sigh and pull away.

"I'm not quite ready for that. I know some time has passed but for me it was just yesterday you fucked a palace guard, and then showed up to the ball with him." Emma disentangle herself from Regina so they could properly look at one another.

"I didn't have intercourse with Robin but that is beside the fact. I broke your promise when I said there wasn't to be anyone else. I was just so frightened of something happening that I missed the fact that it was I who was ruining us all along." Regina spoke while looking down into her hands.

"Your promised me something and then you completely pulled away from me, I don't know what I am supposed to think. Then you were with him and I was just so tired of waiting for you to realize I was there all along. Let me tell you this one last time and I want you to believe me when I say this. I'm done fighting for my spot in your life, if you truly care then you'll let me know what my role is. If not then let me know so I can start moving forward with my life." Emma said passionately.

"If I tried right now, I know you won't accept it so I am going to work for your forgiveness first. Just know my heart belongs to you." Regina replied.

"It was never your heart I was worried about. I've waited over six years, I am a very patient person and you know as well as I do how I can hold a grudge." Emma warned.

"My body belongs to you my princess, from this day forth you shall be the only one for me." Regina vowed.

"These are just words, I prefer to see them in action." Emma looked at her intently for a moment before her eyes softened slightly.

"I am very tired, will you lay with me?" Emma asked.

"Forever and always." Regina spoke the words like a promise.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Soooo its been a while but I had a fairly good reason. Originally I was planning on ditching this account because I recently started writing on another one, this one was just getting to be too much with too many different things. But thanks to another author on here, who shall remain nameless I decided to keep it because well...I still am Nasty Nikolo. Lol. So after some 'spring cleaning' if you will, I deleted any story that wasn't OUAT/SQ related or didn't reflect me as a writer now. My English has gotten better and even I cringe at some of the things that I have written in the past. I'm going to try to be better about updating and all that jazz so thanks for sticking it out.**

She woke up slicked with sweat, her legs tangled in between her dark princesses as she tried unsuccessfully to separate them. The brunette simply tightened her hold on her, as her eyes fluttered open.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Regina was on high alert, as she took in Emma's panicked features.

"I would be fine, if you released me!" Emma bit out harsher than she intended to, and she knew her comment stung Regina when the brunette blushed and released her immediately. However she choose not to dwell on the fact, instead rising and heading out the room to relieve her bladder. Once she wiped down her sticky flesh with a cool cloth, she headed back to her room catching Regina about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Emma frowned, looking outside briefly at the pitch black sky.

"I assumed that now that you have gathered yourself, it would be best if I returned to my room." Regina turned to look at a conflicted Emma.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I don't know why I snapped at you like that. Forgive me?" Emma took a slight step towards the other girl, watching a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth.

"There is nothing to forgive." Regina shook her head, closing the distance between the two and pulling Emma into a hug. The blonde seemingly molded into her side, as she took a deep breath.

"I should be more angry with you, you shouldn't even be here!" Emma exclaimed, tightening her grip around Regina's waist when the brunette tried to break away

"Yet I feel a but coming along." Regina murmured stiffly.

"Yet I waited so long to have you to myself, it seems like such a waste to push you away. You can make it up to me, but who said it had to be at a distance? I just want to lay down, and forget about this whole thing. Forget about my brother, your lovers , the kingdoms..." Emma shook her head, before pulling back some. Regina grabbed her chin firmly, making sure the blonde would look at her as she spoke.

"We both know I don' have lovers. Those people...they wouldn't even constitute as play things. That part of my life is finished. Now all I'm worried about is keeping you happy and content, maybe having a few children and living our lives to the fullest." Regina pecked the corner of her mouth, wanting to leave the decision up to Emma on whether or not they should kiss.

"When I was trapped in that place...I was with child. It seemed so frightening to have a child inside of me." Emma frowned, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Were you not happy?" Regina asked, placing her hand over Emma's

"Quite the contrary, I feel this strange sensation. It felt amazing so homey and full of love. I just- I've never really felt like that except when I first came to live with Zelena. Before her I had no idea what it was like to be loved completely regardless of the magical powers I posse. From what I remember of mother, she was always stuck on Lucia since she was just a babe. My father had Leopold from a previous relationship before they wed, so I was the middle stuck in limbo. They had always planned on giving the throne to my brother." Emma admitted.

"I think this is the first time I've heard you refer to them as your family in a long time." Regina pointed out.

"Yes well, I realized that if I want what is mine, I can't forsake my blood line. Me saying they aren't my family isn't hurting them and it isn't true. I suppose it will be easier for me when the time comes to look my makers in the eye as I watch the light leave theirs." Emma spoke stoically.

"Here I thought I was the vindictive one in the relationship." Regina jested

"Oh my love, you wear that title with pride. I simply wish to return the favor to the ones who have tried on many occasions to spill my blood and take what is mine." Emma grinned lazily, as Regina led her back over toward the bed.

"What is yours?" Regina cocked an eyebrow, holding open the covers for Emma to slide under. The blonde grabbed a handful of her plump bottom , causing her to squeak as she chuckled.

"That is what you pledged to me but a few hours ago. Or are you already going back one your word?" Emma asked in an all too serious tone, daring Regina to refute what she was saying.

"I am yours, however I didn't realize you were going to start a war over my ass." Regina replied sarcastically.

"I mean it is a nice ass." Emma repeated the words she had spoken to Elsa not too long ago. Regina simply snorted before pulling the blonde flush against her chest. When she heard Emma's stomach growl loudly in the silent room she sat up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Emma questioned.

"My Princess, you need substance." Regina gently pushed Emma's shoulder back onto the bed.

"I'm not hungry." Emma denied.

"Your stomach seems to beg to differ. I'll only be a moment." Regina swung her legs towards the floor but Emma stopped her once again.

"Regina I-I'm not hungry!" Emma lied once more.

"Why are you so adamant about not eating?" Regina frowned.

"Well excuse me if the last thing I put into my body nearly killed me." Emma mumbled but Regina heard her.

"My love, nothing like that will ever happen to you again so long as I still have a breath in my body. I shall test anything you wish to eat before you to make sure it is suitable." Regina rubbed the blonde's back, just as her stomach grumbled again. Realizing Emma wasn't going to respond to her verbally, she set out to grab some stew from earlier that evening. Picking up some bread, cheese and other little bite sized morsels for Emma to snack on while her stomach recovered, Regina preformed an enchantment to see if the food was tainted in anyway. Discarding a piece of moldy bread from the bottom of the platter she walked back into Emma's room.

The blonde was sitting pouting, but she licked her lips when she caught sight of the large bowl of stew.

Regina set the tray carefully on the bed, before going about tasting everything before Emma just so the blonde would have some peace of mind. Dipping some bread into the stew broth, she gently pressed it to Emma's mouth as the blonde somewhat reluctantly bit off a piece and slowly began to chew it. Taking a larger bite when her stomach didn't roll with nausea, she let Regina feed her until the large piece of bread was gone. Declining the cheese and the other morsels on the platter, she watched Regina shrug before eating them.

"Did you eat at all while I was asleep? Your appetite seems to revival my own." Emma smirked.

"Yes well, I didn't have much of an appetite then." Regina blushed slightly but kept eating.

"I am glad it came back. I happen to like you with all of your curves." Emma watched Regina blush further.

It had been the first time in a while since she had finally left her room. Walking seemed to take a lot out of her, but thankfully Regina offered to walk with her and her arm for support. Her legs felt like jelly but she knew the only way to over come it was by physically activity. It also gave her some time to speak with Regina, and it let her hash out some of the little things that were bothering her. Everything was going okay until they bumped into Robin Hood, who except for the scratch on his chin looked no worse for wear.

"Your Highness." He addressed Regina, completely ignoring Emma.

"I see my mother healed you up nicely. Do allow me to apologize." Regina responded monotonously but made no move to actually do it.

"Yes well, she says I am worth more to her alive than dead" Robin tried to joke but both women just looked at him blankly.

"You have been appointed Captain of the Guard..." Emma couldn't hide her disdain, just like Robin didn't bother hiding his glare from her.

"Yes Swan, I have." He bit back.

"Well Captain of the Guard, you shall do well to remember your place when speaking to the princess. Even more so, your future Queen." Regina ground her teeth, stepping slight in front of Emma.

"With all due respect your Majesty, but the white princess will not be my queen. I am stationed in the Dark Kingdom, not Oz." Robin softened slightly when addressing Regina.

"That is where you are mistaken. She shall be the Queen of Oz, The White Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom when the time comes. I will not remind you again to watch how you address my beloved." Regina sneered.

"Beloved? Where was she several nights ago?" Robin scoffed, before realizing his mistake when he was sent flying back. Regina whipped around to see Emma sway slightly before the blonde took a step forward.

"Let me just say this, and I pray you listen clearly...she is mine! And I do not share well with others." Emma gritted out, thankful when Regina placed a hand on her lower back steadying her. The brunette didn't even spare Robin a glance as she poofed them to her own, newly appointed quarters since herse was still in the process of being repaired.

"That was utterly reckless!" Regina chastised, helping Emma onto the bed.

"Maybe, but it was necessary. I am not one for sharing Regina, and its high time people figure that out! Did you expect me to just sit there and listen to how you two had been intimate with each other, while he slandered me like a common peasant?" Emma hissed.

"No my love, but I expect you to know your limits. I could have handle him, and I was not intimate with him!" Regina protested, sliding in beside Emma.

"I don't like that you let him touch you, and that you reject me whenever I tried." Emma admitted playing with a loose thread on her quilt.

"Emma it is far easier to open up your body to someone than it is your heart. You have that from me, my heart. You are the one I love, they are the ones I used. I never meant to hurt you but that doesn't change the fact that I did so anyways. I am sorry my princess." Regina laid her head on Emma's chest.

"I know you are, and that's why I allowed you to keep my heart." Emma whispered.

**AN: If there is something you want to see in this story just let me know. I'm open to ideas :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Off with her Head **

"What are your intentions with my mother?" Emma slightly glared at her best friend, as they all sat around the table to eat breakfast the next morning. Nobody commented when Regina preformed an enchantment and tasted Emma's food before the blonde even brought herself to even touch it. However at her comment, Cora was stifling her own laughter while Elsa and Zelena looked mortified.

"Emma!" Zelena was the first to speak, her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oh don't worry, you shall be next. So Elsa, are you going to answer my question?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the stammering blonde while Regina watched on amused.

"Well as you know, I have always been...infatuated with your...mother." Elsa coughed, trying to cover up her own blush.

"Ahh so you two slicking the sheets is just apart of your infatuation?" Emma gripped her knife and fork daring Elsa to continue. The Ice Princess looked up at Emma and then to Zelena's hurt expression before realizing what she had implied.

"What?! No, that isn't what I meant! What I was trying to say is I like Zelena, a lot! If she wishes for the two of us to continue then I am on board. However I feel that is really none of your business!" Elsa huffed.

"Oh contrary, dear friend. As the heir to Oz, I have the right to question when another is pursuing my Queen. My importantly, my mother. You have forgotten that as your best friend I know you, and you have also forgotten that I can kick your ass if you treat her as one of your play things!" Emma waved her fork in Elsa's direction. When she went to speak again, Regina shoved a bit of apple into her mouth to silence her.

"Okay dear, I think she has grasped your point. No need to embarrass her any further." Regina chided as Emma scowled chewing the apple thoughtfully.

"I guess you have spoken." Emma replied sarcastically, ignoring Regina's withering glare.

"Okay Lena, what are you intentions with my best friend?" Emma asked her mother in the same tone that she asked Elsa.

"Emmalyn, do not forget that I can ground you. Take away all of the chocolate cake, and banish Regina from your quarters." Zelena raised an eyebrow, daring her heir to continue.

"Duly noted." Emma squeaked before turning back to her plate, as Cora barked with laughter.

"Do any of you find this weird?" Elsa scrunched up her nose.

"Find what weird?" Emma asked around a bite of hotcakes

"Well the whole family dynamic. The Dark Queen has two daughters, Zelena and Regina but you act as her child also. Yet Zelena is the one who mothered you and you call by that title. To top that off you are courting her sister! Which makes Cora your Mother and Grandmother, Zelena your Mother and Sister, and Regina your Sister, Aunt and Lover. Isn't it weird?" Elsa frowned when she explained it.

"It wasn't weird until you made it so. However I view Zelena as a mother, Cora as both of the titles you stated and Regina as my consort." Emma shrugged as everyone laughed at Regina's appalled expression.

"My love, didn't we discuss that we were Queen's not Consorts?" Regina questioned.

"No...we said I would be a Queen not a Consort. We never discussed you." Emma replied cheekily.

"Yes well..!" Regina struggled for a response as Emma took pity on her.

"Relax, My Queen." Emma smiled at her before turning back to her plate

"Emma do you feel well enough to return back to the Dark Kingdom for Regina's coronation? It occurs in less than a fortnight." Cora reminded everyone at the table.

"I will be fine. Someone is going to need to be there to keep her from killing someone." Emma rolled her eyes, but still rested her hand on the inside of Regina's thigh.

"Oh please, you are just as bad as me in the Dark Kingdom. You have very little patience for the shenanigans that come with the people of my kingdom dear." Now it was Regina who rolled her eyes and placed her hand over Emma's.

"Yes well I find your people a bunch of whiny snotbags." Emma shrugged.

"You are going to have to get used to it darling. Some day they will be your people too." Regina turned to speak softly into Emma's ear.

"Hopefully by then I'll find some really good mead to ease my nerves because wine just does not cut it with those ingrates." Emma snatched a piece of bread off of Regina's plate and tore it between her teeth.

"I could think of several other ways to ease those nerves, dear." Regina smirked before she began to jokingly wag her eyebrows, something she had stolen from the blonde.

"That right there is making number two on my list of things I do not wish to see or hear if your courting my heir, Regina!" Zelena glared at her little sister's antics.

"What is number one?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.

"You two having sex, duh!" Elsa pipped in, causing Zelena to nod.

"Well the same thing applies to you two, also. Seeing as I've already seen number one, I'm afraid I'm going to have to add some things to the list." Cora interjected causing Emma to drop her silverware onto Regina's plate from where she was stealing the girls food.

"You slept with my mom?!" Emma hissed, watching both Zelena and Elsa blush as they stammered for an answer.

"It wasn't planned. We were both feeling emotional and lonely and we just connected." Zelena was the first to speak.

"Had that been Regina and I, or even Elsa and I you would have short circuited." Emma grumbled.

"Emma please understand that-" Elsa finally found her voice

"You don't get to talk right now, Snow Flake!" Emma snapped, pointing her fork in Elsa's direction.

"Emmalyn!" Zelena rose from the table when she saw Elsa's hurt expression.

"When I said slicking the sheets, it was simply a metaphor! I didn't know you two were running around like rabbits!" Emma continued glaring Elsa down. She couldn't even explain why she was so angry right now

"Emmalyn Swan, I swear to you if you do not cease your hurtful words right now..!" Zelena let the threat hang in the balance. Emma looked over to a glassy eyed Elsa and to her mother who was looking worriedly at her ...lover.

"Elsa is your best friend and I am your mother, we both deserve to be treated with respect regardless of anything you are feeling right now." Zelena spoke firmly.

"She _was_ my best friend, and my mother wouldn't be taking the side of some tramp over me." Emma responded through gritted teeth, missing it when her eyes flashed red. Zelena visibly recoiled at the sly jab, and Elsa quickly excused herself from the table.

"I am not taking her side over yours, however you know damn well I will not sit by and allow-" Zelena stop when Emma clasped her hand to her nose and blood started seeping through. Finally red eyes turned green once more and Emma sway slightly when she went to stand.

"My love..." Regina went to help support her but she was thrown back by her mother's magic.

"Don't touch her!" Cora's concerned eyes never left Emma's body.

"What's happening to me..." The hand that was supporting her on the table slipped and she went tumbling to the ground.

"Mother! She needs help!" Zelena protested when she saw that Cora was holding Regina back.

"I did not know the exact components in that curse. This could be shattered sight but it is far too mild. Her body is attempting to bleed out the excess magic." Cora replied.

"Regina!" Emma whined out, as she failed to get off of the floor.

"LET ME GO!" Regina broke through her mother's bond, before rushing over to the blonde. She conjured a cloth and pressed it to her nose, before helping Emma crawl into her lap.

"Everything is going to be okay, my princess. I promise" Regina rocked both of them slightly.

"I'm really tired, R'Gina." Emma coughed .

"Stay here, I want to watch the signature when the magic finally leaves her. Zelena fetch me some herb infused warm sheep's milk and a hot cloth." Cora's tone left no room for objection, so Zelena just poofed herself down to the kitchen.

"Everything burns so badly, my body feels like its on fire. It's so hot!"Emma was breathing heavily now.

"It's almost like she's being trapped in Netherworld while being wide awake." Cora remarked.

"I don't care! Mama just fix it!" Regina begged.

"Her body is doing this on her own, look!" Cora pointed to the reddish green hue that was coming out in a steady stream. She now knew who doctored up that curse, and she knew who she was going to make fix it.

AN: Who do you think made the curse? And what possible side effects will it have? This story will be updated on either Thursdays or Fridays from now on. See ya next week :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen- Off with Her Head**

As soon as the magic left her body, Emma went limp in Regina's arms. The bleeding had finally stopped as Regina wiped it away, still rocking her slowly.

"Mother, we need to fix this! I can't keep seeing her go through this! This is going to destroy me." Regina looked up at Cora with glassy eyes.

"Dear, you have to be strong for the both of you. She needs you to be her rock right now. It might not seem like it right now because she has always been great at hiding the way she really feels, but this ordeal is weighing heavy on her." Cora replied, waiting for Zelena to come back with the items she requested. She knew the princess had been having trouble eating and keeping her food down, but the girl was already skin and bones as it is, she didn't need her wasting away any further.

"Granny says she shall send up some broth for Emma once she wakes." Zelena said as soon as she reappeared. Handing her mother the items, she walked over to the two princesses but made sure she kept her distance.

"Why are you so far away?" Regina narrowed her eyes, while sniffling in an attempt to keep from crying.

"I don't want to set her off again." Zelena replied, placing her hands in her lap before sinking to the floor.

"You have to know that wasn't really her saying those things. She loves you and Elsa dearly, and I'm sure given time she'll come around to your relationship." Regina pushed back some of Emma's hair that had escaped her braid

"What if she doesn't? What if she still decides that she doesn't like the fact that I am with her best friend?" Zelena frowned.

"Then you have a choice to make. However you shouldn't allow her opinion to effect your relationship. You deserve happiness too, Lena. You and Elsa are closer in age than Elsa and Emma. You are twenty six seasons and she is twenty-four. Emma is barely eighteen. I can't explain why she was so angry about the two of you, all I can say is you should wait until she is well to sit down and have a discussion with her." Regina shrugged, before pulling Emma closer to her. She was becoming sore sitting on the hard ground, and after Cora gives Emma her milk she was going to transport them back to her room.

"If I was made to choose, I'd choose her. She's my daughter, regardless of age. She's never been anyone's first choice, not even your own. I promised her after she came to live here, she'd always be mine. She knows this, I-I don't know why she'd think I was taking sides with her and Elsa. I just wanted her to see that she was hurting her friend." Zelena shook her head sadly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Lena, you know Emma loves you. Sometimes I get jealous by how much. When she woke up, she didn't want to see me. She asked for you, she asked for her mom. When she's sick or needs comforting because nine times out of ten I am the one to upset her, she seeks you out. Emma wouldn't want you to chose her or your happiness, this had to be leftover traces of the magic still inside of her." Regina tried to reassure her sister.

"Listen to your sister, dear. Don't take what happened a few moments ago to heart. We knew Emma wasn't going to be herself for a while after this ordeal." Cora chimed in, finding a dropper so that she could place some of the medicine milk on Emma's tongue. After giving the girl a couple of ounces, she told Regina she should take her back to her quarters.

* * *

Regina had placed the blonde in her bed, while she went to the nearest mirror in her quarters. Glancing back at her pale Princess, whose body was going through hell and back she made her decision.

"Genie!" Regina's voice was leveled and firm, her eyes still locked on Emma's body, her heart broke when the blonde didn't even move.

"Yes , Your Highness." The dutiful man replied, his face appearing in the mirror.

"Summon the army at the Dark Place, tell my Captain Graham to prepare my men for battle. Once your done here, I need you to summon Captain Walsh and tell him to do the same for the men in Oz." Regina's tone left no room for discussion.

"Princess I don't believe-" Regina cut him off with a withering glare, watching the face disappear from the mirror.

"Once you wake up darling, the fun is going to start." Regina grinned slightly, before slinking over to the bed.

* * *

Zelena hadn't expected to be engulfed in a hug as soon as she walked into her room, but she still held the sobbing Ice Princess in her arms trying to console her.

"Dear do try to calm yourself, you are dripping all over my dress." Zelena spoke with a teasing tone as she rubbed the blonde's lower back.

"I meant what I said! I spoke to Emma often about you, yet I never told her whom you were. I don't want this-us to end!" Elsa admitted once she was able to catch her breath.

"I wish to believe that she was simply caught off guard and didn't mean the things that she said. It could very well be the residual magic left in her system. After you left, she seemed to calm down some but her body expelled whatever dark magic was still lingering. She hasn't woken since." Zelena filled in the blonde on what she missed.

"What?! Is she okay?" Elsa pulled back startled.

"I have no idea, all when can do right now is wait. Healers know nothing to help her but my mother is working on something. All I know is that since that eleven year old girl came barreling into my life, she has taken a piece of my heart. I cannot bare to see her in so much pain." Zelena replied, breaking their embrace to walk over to her desk.

"I was a drunk, a violent one at that. Many called me a tyrant before she came here, came to me. My princess has changed me for the better, something about her lightness seemed to be contagious because she made me want to be a better person. Once she let me in and I learned what it meant to be a true mother, I realized that was what I was missing all along." Zelena explained.

"Lena, I'm sure she will be fine. She's a fighter, she has always been one." Elsa tried to assure her lover.

"At what point does one simply give up? She has had to fight for far too long as it is. Maybe it is time for me as a mother to do the fighting for her. My army will be summoned by tomorrow, along with that of my mothers and we shall declare war upon the white kingdom." Zelena's hollow eyes peered into soulful icy blues.

"Then mine shall mark beside yours. I will do anything in my power to assist you in your journey. Emma is my best friend, regardless of tense feelings right now. I would do anything to make those bastards pay for what they have done." Elsa locked her jaw firmly, not wanting to give Zelena room to discredit her attempts.

"For the Princess." Zelena's lips quirked slightly into a smile.

"Tomorrow is for the princess, tonight is all about My Queen." Elsa swaggered towards the red head and stopped several feet in front of her watching blue eyes darken considerably.

"Well don't let me stop you." Zelena husked before licking her lips. However there was a knock at her door that interrupted the moment.

"I am going to freeze whomever is on the other side of that door!" Elsa hissed, causing Zelena to chuckle.

"Calm yourself, we shall have our fun." Zelena promised, a smile on her pink lips as she went to answer the door.

"Captain?" Zelena rose an eyebrow to the man. While on the scrawny side and resembling the intimation factor of a circus monkey , he used this to his advantage. Agile and lean, he was her best fighter with his magic.

"My Queen, you wish to summon the men?" Walsh bowed deeply in his show of respect, and Elsa could feel her green eyed monster stirring.

"I had not sent the orders yet, I was planning to first thing at sunrise." Zelena frowned.

"The Genie told me-" Walsh stopped speaking when Zelena held up her hand.

"Those would be my sister's orders. Please see to them, she shall be commanding this army. Whatever demands she makes, you see that they get done." With that Zelena closed the door before turning back to Elsa.

"What has your face so sour?" Zelena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could have upset the Ice Princess is so little time.

"How well do you know your Captain? You two seem awfully chummy." Elsa remarked.

"Well enough I suppose. He has been my Captain for almost five summers." Zelena answered.

"Has he been your concubine for almost the same time?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Concubine? I have never taken a man to bed, dear." Zelena shook her head, watching Elsa's reaction.

"Never?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Well there was one, but he couldn't preform the job so I hardly feel that counts. I have always been attracted to the fairer sex, I just choose to keep it my business and not make a reputation out of it." Zelena couldn't help the little jab, but sighed deeply when Elsa frowned.

"Does it bother you? Knowing how many people I have allowed to touch my body?" Elsa questioned, playing with her nails.

"We all have a past dear. I wasn't expecting you to be able to wear white to your wedding. I knew all about your reputation before we started whatever this is. It changes nothing. However it did help me to keep my distance this past winter when you cornered me at that ball while you were drunk." Zelena chuckled again.

"That isn't funny! I made a fool of myself then!" Elsa pouted but stopped when Zelena yanked her into her arms.

"You make me want to bite that lip." Zelena hungrily smashed their lips together in a teeth clattering kiss. It was all parts sloppy but something about it simply felt right.

"Now lets see if you can put that cold tongue to use." With a flick of her wrist, their clothes had vanished and they were now on her bed.

"Oh My Queen, you know very well I can put it to use." Elsa grinned before sliding down pale legs.

* * *

Emma rolled over with a groan, her whole body protesting the movement. She could smell Regina, but it seemed like a chore to actually open her eyes to see the Dark Princess.

"It's time to wake my love. Unless you wish to miss out on the festivities." Regina's voice was enticing to Emma as she brought up her hand to rub at her eyes hoping it would help. One lid popped open first, followed by the second as Emma looked up to see a grinning Regina.

"I think you have slept enough to last us a life time. It's time to rise." Regina pecked her lips before pulling back.

"Why the hell are you so chipper this morning?" Emma grumbled.

"No reason in particular. I just love waking up to you in my arms." Regina replied in a cheesy tone.

"No really, what's going on?" Emma yawned while sitting up.

"Today is the day we set out to make you an orphan and an only child. We are going to get your crown, My Princess." Regina responded genuinely, while pushing Emma's bed hair over her shoulder. The blonde's dazed green eyes watched her for a moment before widening.

"We are going to war?" Emma gasped.

"We are, and we shall be victorious!" Regina bared her teeth in a full fledged grin.

"I finally get to kill those bastards. By the Gods, how am I going to do that? I would say poison but it seems they've beat us to the punch. Maybe dismemberment? Starting with their genitals and moving towards their chest. Or maybe I can rip out their hearts and force them to kill one another. That would be fitting." Emma drummed her fingers on her chin as Regina watched on amused.

"My Princess, you shall have plenty of time to think of that on the journey there. For now we have to assemble, so lets get your pretty ass out of this bed." Regina stood up.

"Have you seen my ass before? I mean how do you know its pretty?" Emma stood up and bunched her sleeper above the waist in just a pair of sheer panties. Regina eyed her hungrily, her hands reaching out but Emma tutted.

"Now now! We said we were going to wait until marriage. I have yet to even receive a proposal." Emma tsked.

"Well I wish to amend that!" Regina walked over to her dresser before hesitating.

"Regina I was just joking." Emma pulled her dress down, before stepping off the bed.

"You may have been, but I was serious about what I said when you were under. I know this may not be what exactly you wanted, but I always said I would give it to you when I decided to put on my crown and be a woman worthy of you." Regina turned around with a small white gold ring. It looked like it was meant for a male, it didn't have any sort of diamond or pearl on it.

"My father proposed to my mother with this ring. Back when she thought he was nothing more than the kings gardener, she still loved him. He wanted to see if she would accept him regardless of stature. She did and he brought her to our palace. He was very important to me...he died for me." Regina sniffed but plowed on.

"So with this ring I wish to know if you shall accept me. Regardless of my past..." Regina finally looked into Emma's eyes and was surprised to see the normally collected blonde crying.

"Of course I will. Regardless of your past, and how much we have hurt one another. I simply know in my heart that you are my future." Emma's voice cracked as Regina slide the ring on her finger.

"After this war, after our crowns. I shall make an honest woman out of you." Regina grinned watching Emma scoff wetly.

"Baby I think that is the other way around." Emma smiled when Regina placed a soft kiss over the ring finger.

"This maybe true. After our victory, you shall make me the happiest woman alive by becoming mine, My Queen. Now lets hurry along with this, so that we are one step closer to our wedding." Regina grinned.

**AN: Yep another boring old day. Next chapter will be a slight time skip because I really want to kill off some characters or what not. So expect some blood shed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen- Off with Her Head**

As directed her sister's army was drawn by breakfast the next morning, and all of the royals simply pushed around there meals. Nerves getting the best of them along with the heavy tension from the previous day seemed to strain heavy on the mood.

"Emmalyn, would you like to talk about what happened yesterday?" Zelena spoke first, looking hopeful in Emma's direction. Emma tried to make it seem like she didn't hear her, but she had faltered in her journey to bring her oats to her mouth. Then she began shoveling in her food.

"Emma." Regina hissed, hitting her in the ribs lightly with her elbow.

"No not really. I have more pressing things to worry about than whom you choose to shack up with." Emma gritted out.

"I'm not shacking up with Elsa! What I feel for her runs much deeper than that." Zelena frowned, but didn't back down when she felt Elsa squeeze her knee reassuringly.

"Runs so deep that you failed to tell me until after the deed was done. Not scratch that, Cora told me. I thought we told each other everything. You too Elsa! I thought you were my best friend but not once did you ever mention even liking Zelena!" Emma glared at both of them.

"There was a lot going on, it didn't seem like the right time." Elsa defended.

"That's bullshit! You had two years to tell me. But you're right, there is a lot going on and I have to prepare to go to battle. If you'll excuse me." Emma dropped her spoon back into her still full bowl before rushing out the room.

"She hates me." Zelena shook her head.

"Darling if that's what you got from that, you truly are dense. She isn't mad about your relationship, she's mad that she found out from someone else and it was just sprung on her. That girl tells you everything, probably more than she should and she feels hurt that neither of you told her you liked one another." Cora responded.

"She'll get over it." Regina replied, taking a bite out of her roasted meat.

"Is that why you're not going after her?" Elsa accused.

"I'm not going after her because I'm hungry and she's on edge. Once she has a moment to calm down, I shall speak with her. What's the reason you haven't gone after her?" Regina raised an eyebrow, looking at the Ice Princess.

"She's angry at me. It wouldn't be wise to approach her at this moment." Elsa replied while staring her plate down. Having her best friend angry at her had put a damper on her mood. But she couldn't help that she was enraptured with Zelena. The heart wants what the heart wants, and Emma of all people should know and understand that.

"The simple fact that she has forgiven Regina for the all the shit she has put her through yet she is throwing a tantrum about me finding someone I can be happy with is truly baffling." Zelena was growing angry at Emma's stubbornness. Throwing her fork down on the table, she flicked her wrist and Emma appeared after the green smoke evaporated. Tears were streaming down her face as she roughly wiped at them before looking around confused

"Who-" Emma was cut off by Zelena.

"I understand you feel hurt that I didn't confide in you sooner about my feelings for Elsa. I just didn't want to make things awkward for you. To be honest I was hoping they would go away because I felt nothing would become of it. However I have supported you and Regina's relationship one hundred percent even though I had my doubts! It's childish and hypocritical the way you have treated myself and Elsa!" Zelena ranted. Everything was silent for a moment before Emma spoke.

"You think I'm not happy that you found someone? I'm angry because you didn't think to tell me that you even liked someone. I thought we told each other everything. That's what you promised me. To always be honest but you lied. Every time I asked you if there was ever someone you thought that you could give your heart to, you said no. But the whole time you felt deeply for her. What kind of family is this?" Emma shook her head.

"Emma its not that I didn't want to tell you-" Zelena protested.

"You wanted to...but you didn't. Now I know where we stand with each other. I wish you both the best in your relationship and I hope you relish the fruits of it." Emma straightened her back before speaking politically.

"Darling this shouldn't change anything!" Zelena started to walk around the table but stopped when Emma let out a humorlessly chuckle.

"It changes everything." Emma replied

"You're still my daughter, and I love you with everything in me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you with this!" Zelena apologized .

"Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I'm stressed about what we are about to start. But right now I just need some space from everything. I'm heading towards the stables so if you could refrain from bringing me back here it will be greatly appreciated." Emma spoke in a clipped tone before poofing away.

"I hope you know that if you would have let her fully cool off, she wouldn't have distanced herself so much from you. Yes she is overreacting with your relationship, but trying to force her into a corner and accept it by bringing up the things that I have done to her wasn't the best move." Regina narrowed her eyes at her older sister.

"Shut it, Regina!" Zelena snapped.

"Girls! We need to be a united front! I'll handle Emmalyn and snap her out of this entitled attitude, you both kiss and make up by the time I get back!" Cora demanded before setting off to find the White Princess.

"So are you going to tell me what has you snapping at everyone who cares about you? I know you're upset with Zelena and Elsa, but normally by now you all would be laughing about something like this." Cora watched as Emma meticulously brushed her horse.

"Maybe I'm tired of forgiving and forgetting. I've been letting your princesses walk all over me for as long as I can remember. Maybe I'm tired of laying down like a dog and taking it."" Emma replied.

"Maybe but I'm leaning towards the maybe not. Now tell me what has you acting like this entitled brat, and remember you can't bullshit the person who taught you the game." Cora raised her eyebrow before crossing her arms and waiting for Emma to start. In that moment Emma could see where Regina learned her 'not backing down' look.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes if even for a moment I'm back there. Alone cold and starving waiting for the elements to finish me off. Sometimes I wished I didn't have my magic and you had been able to properly hang me that day." Emma admitted, gently placing down the brush before turning away from her soon to be mother in law.

"That's a morbid thing to wish for. I for one am glad that I did not succeed. I was able to see you grow into a strong Queen, ready to take back what belongs to her." Cora swallowed back her guilt and pushed forward.

"I truly don't see how you were able to accept me after what my family put you through. I don't understand how your children claim to love me yet it was my blood who stole their father from them." Emma remarked, looking down at the ring that Regina had magically altered to fit her finger.

"You are not the blood that runs through your veins. You are the one who taught us that. That wide eyed, frail but mischievous child that crashed into our lives." Cora responded easily.

"I said what I had to say to stay alive. Call it self preservation." Emma grumbled before putting the saddle onto Pegasus and securing it.

"If that's the way you wish to look about it. However I would like to point out that what you are doing isn't fair. Lashing out at Zelena because you are afraid to speak about the things going on in your head isn't helping any one. What if something happens to either Elsa or Zelena and the last moments are you acting the way that you are? You should talk to your mother, she's a very good listener." Cora pointed out.

"I'd rather fall to my death from my horse than to ever tell Zelena anything ever again. Yes I am not truly mad at her for not telling me, and I'm probably directing my anger in the wrong way. However she burned that bridge for the both of us." Emma snapped, before stalking into the nearby stall to change out of her dress. Once she appeared in leather trousers and a loose shirt with a fitted vest, Cora nodded.

"Suit yourself, dear. You must speak with someone though. Or this will tear you apart." Cora remarked before poofing away. Emma rolled her eyes before heaving herself on top of her horse. All of the royals were due soon out front so that they could march towards the Dark Kingdom and then towards the elusive White Kingdom.

"Come on boy, we have work to be done." She urged on Pegasus.

* * *

"Do you think I'm wrong for confronting her like did?" Zelena murmured through chaste kisses. Elsa was draped over her but when she started talking the Ice Princess pulled back with a huff.

"Emmalyn is acting like the entitled bitch she was trained to be. Honestly you have a point in what you said about her forgiving Regina for all of the things she has done. Hell I was there when Regina hurt her badly so if she thinks she can just turn the other cheek to me for wanting to be with you then fuck her!" Elsa spat causing Zelena to frown.

"She's still my daughter." Zelena defended.

"She's not acting much like one right now, she is especially not acting like a good friend." Elsa snorted before rolling off the bed completely and slipping on her riding pants.

"We have to be down soon." Zelena mumbled, looking at her ceiling.

"I know." Elsa exhaled deeply as Zelena magicked herself into her clothes.

Four Days Later:

They had made it to the Dark Palace in no time, with their armies already drawn. What they hadn't expected was to be met with Robin Hood's refusal to follow Captain Graham's orders.

"With all due respect, Your Highness. My Queen appointed me Captain of the Guard. I don't have to listen to him or you, you hold no power here!" Robin turned his nose up in disgust when Emma told him he was to report to Graham. In a flash, Emma was standing in front of him holding his heart in her hand.

"That's a mighty fine trick if I do say so myself." Emma raised an eyebrow to her fiance who shot her a toothy grin.

"What is going on here?" Zelena walked up with Elsa and Cora flanking both of her sides.

"My Queen! Please tell her that she has no authority to do this!" Robin pleaded with Cora. Emma squeezed his heart in response, bringing him to his knees.

"I have grown quite tired of you and your disrespectful tongue. Maybe I should take that too?" Emma sneered.

"Solider, you know who you answer to. You have just chosen to think that the White Princess doesn't fall into that category." Cora sniffed in indifference.

"Oh how I hate that title." Emma sighed.

"I'm the Captain of the Guard! I don't answer to Graham!" Robin defended weakly.

"You were supposed to be Captain of the Guard, until you thought it was wise to touch my heir. I meant to cancel that Raven but with everything happening it didn't make top priority. Consider yourself demoted." Cora replied coolly, causing Emma to burst out laughing.

"I hope they finally kill you, you stupid bitch!" Robin spat at Emma's feet. Regina's lips curled back in disgust before she plucked the heart out of Emma's hands.

"Regina!" Emma glared at the brunette before reaching out for the heart.

"You insult _**my**_ Princess and think you still deserve to live?" Regina laughed hauntingly before crushing the heart to dust, slowly.

"I had that handled!" Emma protested, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Emmalyn, don't start with me." Regina bit out before turning on her heel.

"And they say I'm the bitch in the relationship?" Emma muttered and Regina could hear Zelena chuckle.

"Emma and Elsa, why don't you get a fire started. I need to speak with my children." Cora demanded, ignoring the glare Emma sent her.

"I'll gather the wood and you light it?" Elsa offered, already picking up large hunks of broken tree branches.

"Sounds like a plan, Your Highness." Emma agreed reluctantly. Once Elsa had placed the wood into a circle, Emma flicked her wrist creating a white ball of light before shooting it towards the circle.

"Neat trick. Did Regina teach you?" Elsa tried to make conversation.

"No Princess, Queen Zelena taught me nearly everything I know." Emma responded poking the fire.

"Yet you still disregard her like yesterdays trash." Elsa spoke before she could stop her tongue. She watched Emma's body go rigid at the accusation.

"I didn't mean that-" Elsa tried to take it back.

"Yes, you did. Don't assume to know what I am doing. I love the Queen dearly, and I would lay down my life for hers in an instant. I am eternally grateful for all that she has done for me." Emma didn't even glance in Elsa's direction.

"You know she cries, every night because of what you are doing to her!" Elsa hissed.

"Well at least she has you there to pick up the pieces and confide in." Emma quipped.

"You're a bitch, and I don't even know why she bothers. She is the kindest sweetest woman in this realm and she is stuck with you because of a favor she owed her mother. I don't even know why they are going to war for someone who obviously doesn't give a damn!" Elsa just wanted a reaction from Emma. She could deal with an angry Emma, but she couldn't deal with the cold political facade she gave everyone else. She didn't expect for Emma to lash out using her magic.

"Shut the fuck up!" Emma snapped, flying off the log she was sitting on and hitting Elsa with a burst of magic in the chest. The Ice Princess went flying back before she crashed into a tree and let out a whimper.

"EMMA!" She could hear Zelena shout her name but her focus was on Elsa who was picking herself up off the ground.

"So the claws have come out, hmm?" Elsa gritted out.

"You started it, bitch! Might as well finish it!" Emma responded, taking off her cloak.

"Girls please! You are friends!" Zelena was held back by Cora when Elsa shot a burst of magic at Emma. It hit the White Princess in the shoulder and Emma howled out in pain. Ignoring her now bleeding shoulder, she began flinging hit after hit and she didn't stop until she was hit from the side by Cora.

"Both of you stop this right now! You are going to kill each other!" Cora barked, watching both girls look thoroughly chastised.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Emma apologized when she saw Elsa cupping her bleeding nose. She looked to a disappointed Zelena who seemed to be stuck in between them.

"Mama I'm so sorry..." Emma's bottom lip quivered as she held back her tears. Zelena looked to Elsa who was picking herself up from the ground. When she swayed on her feet, Zelena went to steady her. She missed it when Emma took off towards their tents that had just finished being set up.

"Are you alright? I can't believe she attacked you." Zelena frowned.

"I can! Did you tell her you only took Emma in because you owed Mother a favor?" Regina glared at the blonde who looked down ashamed.

"I just wanted to get her angry. I wanted her to talk to me even if she yelled." Elsa defended weakly.

"You antagonized her. And _you_ finally picked a side." Regina was now looking at Zelena who stammered for a response.

"Emma knows that isn't true." Zelena responded.

"Emma is emotional right now. She hasn't been sleeping and its put her on edge. I was trying to get her to speak with you both, but the Ice Pop never knew when to leave well enough alone. I'm not sure if there is any coming back from this." Regina countered.

"Don't say that!" Zelena protested.

"I should probably make sure she's alright. Everyone get some sleep, we'll reach the White Palace by noon break tomorrow."Regina walked towards where Emma had run off to.

"We need to talk." Regina spoke as soon as she walked into the tent.

"I know I mess up and now she truly hates me." Emma had wrapped her arms around her torso.

"She doesn't hate you, both of you need to get on the same page. You have everyone walking on egg shells my love. Just tell me what's wrong!" Regina spoke exasperatedly.

"It would be easier to tell you what isn't. I feel like a stranger in my own body. I say things without thinking and do things that I know will hurt the people I care about the most. I haven't been able to sleep or keep anything down. On top of that I have these...feelings. And I don't know how to act upon them." Emma tried to explain.

"What feelings? About you and I?" Regina frowned at the implications.

"Yes" Emma nodded.

"Well are you going to tell me what these feelings are about?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Sometimes I watch you. I get this feeling low in my belly and something happens to me down there. I just don't want you to disregard me like what happened at last years ball." Emma finally admitted.

"You know I would never do anything like that again, my love." Regina defended herself.

"Yes I know, however it doesn't silence my lingering doubts." Emma replied softly while looking down at the ground.

"Yes but I know what will..." Regina looked at her fiance thoughtfully before stalking over to her.

**AN: So sorry! I know I said they were going to be going after the White Kingdom this chapter but I really needed to get the rest of this shit-fest emotional separation blah blah blah out so it fit in this chapter. They will definitely be at the white palace tomorrow. It's already been written. To make it up I'll let you guys decide if there should be swan queen smut next chapter or if I should just skip over it. Just let me know**!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen- Off with Her Head**

**Previously:**

"_Sometimes I watch you. I get this feeling low in my belly, and something happens to me down there. I just don't want you to disregard me like what happened at last years ball" Emma finally admitted_

"_You know I would never do anything like that again my love." Regina defended herself._

"_Yes I know, however it doesn't silence my lingering doubts." Emma replied softly while looking down at the ground._

"_Yes but I know what will..." Regina looked at her fiance thoughtfully before stalking over to her._

It only took her three steps before she was closing the distance between the two of them, as she used her hand to grasp at Emma's chin. It seemed like these days she was always looking into glassy eyes that seemed to just barely being able to hold on and keep from crying. Emma had worried her bottom lip in between her teeth and the flesh was swollen. Using her thumb to separate the flesh, she pressed a soft lingering kiss there before leaning back and licking her own lips. Emma must have seen the shift in her lovers eyes because she felt the need to question it.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We are. However there are other things that I can do to your body to show you how much you are loved and appreciated." Regina replied, her hands slipping behind Emma to undo the laces of her corset top that also served as extra armor. Once the laces were undone she peeled off the hard covering watching Emma exhale deeply now that she wasn't constricted.

The blonde stood before her unlike anyone else. Pale skin contrasted tightly with dusky pink nipples that hardened when the cool air brushed against them. Her hands didn't come up to cover herself like Regina thought they would, but she hoped it was because the blonde felt comfortable enough in her presence. The Dark princess placed her hands on Emma's waist right above the buckle of her leather trousers, her finger tracing a circle around Emma's belly button. The sharp intake of breath coming from the White Princess only served to spur her on.

"You are so beautiful..." Regina murmured, that same hand trailing upwards to cup Emma's breast, testing the weight in her palm. Using her thumb and index finger she lightly tweaked Emma's nipple, surprised at how responsive the blonde was to her touch.

"I-" Emma broke away from her and flushed red.

"What's wrong, my love? Regina frowned, trying not to feel rejected.

"It's happening again!" Emma hissed, making sure to keep her tone low.

"What's happening?" Regina tilted her head to the side in a motion Emma found all too adorable.

"The thing...down there..." Emma glanced around frantically as if someone was going to burst in the tent at any moment.

"Take off your pants." Regina twirled her wrist, gesturing for her lover to slide them off.

"W-What?! I-" Emma shook her head, eyes wide open in fear and embarrassment.

"My Princess, I'm not going to judge you. I just want to see what is troubling you so." Regina reached forward and pulled Emma flush to her by waistband. Swiftly she made quick work of the button holding the blonde's pants up before pushing them over her hips. She expected to hear a verbal protest but all she received was a firm grasp on her shoulders as Emma tried to balance herself. Helping the younger girl out of the pants, she studied her body. She could smell Emma's heady arousal, and her mouth was watering as she thought about how she would taste.

"You are so much more experienced than I. I'm afraid I will disappoint you." The comment was so soft Regina also didn't hear it over the sound of her own racing heart.

"You could never disappoint me, that I am certain of. Allow me to take care of you." Regina held out her hand for Emma to take whenever she felt ready. Gingerly a pale hand was placed into her own and she led Emma over to their shared cot. Regina gently pushed down on Emma's shoulders before crawling up her body to straddle her lap. Emma's cheeks were a bright red and her whole body was trembling.

"Breath my love. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't be upset." Regina promise. Emma exhaled shakily through her nose, her hands finding purchase on her lovers hips.

"N-No I want to, I just don't know what to do." Emma's eyes darted about, not wanting to make contact with Regina's.

"Well you can start by first looking me in the eye." Regina grasped Emma's chin waiting for her to comply with the request.

"Next you can start by relaxing. Just let me do all the work." Regina leaned down to capture Emma's lips, slowly running her tongue along her fiance's bottom lip seeking admission. It was only when Emma gasped into the kiss that she slowly snaked her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, surprised when Emma's sought out her own. Pulling back slightly, she sucked Emma's bottom lip into her mouth and in between her teeth before pulling away and letting go of the bruise flesh with a wet '**Pop**' sound.

Trailing hot open mouth kisses down the column of a thin pale neck, occasionally nipping at spots hard enough to a red mark that would surely turn purple. Her hands reached up to grasp the blonde's breast, rolling the harden peaks gently in between her hands until Emma started to pant and squirm.

"Are you wet for me, hmm? I bet you are." Regina purred into Emma's ear, trailing her right hand down to the apex of Emma's thighs. The blonde instinctively clamped her legs closed trapping Regina's hand in its tight grip.

"Remember, just tell me to stop and I will." Regina whispered bending down to place a sweet kiss on Emma's lips. Slowly the blonde relaxed, letting go of Regina's hand . The Dark Princess gently squeezed Emma's thigh, before lightly trailing her finger up to her center. Soft blonde wet curls greeted her and she grinned when Emma bucked into her touch.

"Eager beaver." Regina murmured.

"What in gods name is a beaver?" Emma gasped when Regina spread her lower lips with two fingers.

"A small little forest animal, much like those rodent things that Cinderella used to make her dress for that ball." Regina pulled back her hand a bit to speak.

"Okay, enough talking!" Emma whined, growing impatient.

"Yes! I'm sure you would like my mouth doing other things right now, wouldn't you?" Regina smirked, circling the girl's rose bud with her thumb, hearing the audible hitch in her breath.

"Regina I need you to make it stop!" Emma squirmed on the bed.

"Make what stop? Do you want me to make you cum? Will that help?" Regina had now doubled her efforts on Emma's clit, not being able to watch the blonde so flustered knowing she would soon end it if she didn't get what she was seeking. Slithering her way down Emma's body, she pressed her face into her lover's wet center nudging her opening with her nose be accident. It was only when Emma tried to grind down that she tilted her head and stuck out her tongue making it flat.

"Ohh!" Emma gasped, her hand burning itself in Regina's long brown hair before pushing her closer. After a few moments she could feel her belly tighten as a prickling sensation took over her body starting from her toes and spreading up rapidly. Regina latched onto her clit and sucked hard and that was all it took before her vision went black.

She woke up shivering slightly as Regina brought her firmly against her chest. Relishing in the warmth that the semi naked brunette provided her she yawned loudly.

"What happened?" Emma frowned.

"I successfully took the edge off for you Princess. How do you feel?" Regina asked smugly.

"Good, I feel loose like my body isn't as tense. Tired and hungry." Emma admitted.

"You are always hungry, you eat like a man in an army." Regina joked.

"It's called having a healthy appetite. You put away almost as much as I do!' Emma protested.

"Yes I suppose that is true in some cases. However in the case of who can eat the most honey cakes, you take the crown." Regina responded.

"...Thank you, my love." Emma tucked her head into Regina's neck.

"Anything for you darling. You are my heart, when you are hurting it is almost crippling to me." Regina buried her hands into Emma's hair

* * *

"Please don't be angry with me." Elsa tried pleading with Zelena who had ignored her since they walked into the Queen's tent.

"Why wouldn't I be angry with you? Do you have any idea what you've done? The damage you have caused?" Zelena turned around to chew into her lover.

"I didn't mean for it to go the way it went. I was just angry at the way she treated you and I." Elsa tried to defend.

"You ruined my relationship with my daughter because you were impulsive! Why would you tell her that I only took her in as a favor? You know that is not true!" Zelena's eyes were gleaming with unshead tears as she yelled at the Ice Princess.

"I-I just wanted her reaction..." Elsa admitted

"And you got it! You both tried to kill each other and I went to help you! Unconsciously I choose you, do you know how much that hurts me? How much that hurts her?" Zelena screamed

"I-I'm sorry." It was the defeated tone that Elsa used that had Zelena faltering.

"How are we going to fix this, hmm? How?" Zelena's bottom lip quivered.

"I don't know..." Elsa shook her head sadly.

* * *

"Well I hope you are all west rested. I see some more than others." Cora narrowed her eyes at Emma's relaxed expression before glancing towards Zelena's and Elsa haggard appearance.

"Must be the fresh air." Emma shrugged, sharing a knowing grin with Regina.

"Yes, must be." Cora made it clear she wasn't convinced.

"You two look like you already went to battle." Regina joked.

"Yes well, it wasn't the best night of sleep that I have ever gotten." Zelena bit out, sighing deeply when Emma walked passed her without a greeting.

"Just steer clear of her until we reach the white palace. I am working on wearing her down. I don't think she is angry with you as much any more. Just sad and disappointed, maybe a little upset." Regina warned, watching her sister hesitantly nod

"Come on, we have to leave now if we want to stay on schedule. Are the men ready?"Emma was growing impatient.

"Yes my love. Calm yourself. It's not like we are just charging in there anyways. We have a plan, remember?" Regina tried to remind her

"Yes I know. However the plan can't be put into motion if we stay here dilly dallying all day." Emma exclaimed.

"Watch your tone Princess. We're going to get there." Regina bit out, watching Emma glare slightly before sulking away.

"That is how you deal with her!" Regina smirked.

"You may be able to get away with that because it's probably some kinky game you two have." Elsa muttered

"Watch it Snow Flake!" Regina warned before heading towards Rocinante and pulling herself on top of her stallion.

"Everybody on my word!" Regina ordered watching all of her soldiers and her sister's soldiers mount their own horses. Elsa's would be hitting the White Palace from the other side when they would eventually launch their blitz attack.

"Aye!" Regina pressed down on her stallion's side, feeling him shoot forward. Emma soon flanked her side causing Regina to grin.

"For the Princess!" She called out hearing the cry echoed through their people.

* * *

They had set up camp after taking out a small group of White Knights station just in the brush. Hidden by a variety of trees and a complicated glamour spell, they all stopped to get their bearings and go over the plan again. Emma was drinking the cool water from her canteen as Regina was being briefed by her mother.

"No one knows Emma is still alive, let alone recovered from her ordeal. It is your job to play the grieving woman. Can you do this?" Cora looked at her youngest unsure.

"Yes mother, all I have to do is remember how she looked laid up in that bed clinging for her life. I won't screw this up." Regina replied in a determined tone.

"I don't doubt you my dear." Cora offered her a pained smile before leaving the young lovers to speak.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore!" Emma hissed once Cora was out of ear shot.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?! We are not letting them get away with what they have done to you!" Regina protested.

"What if he tries to comfort you? I swear to the Gods, if he touches you screw the plan! I am killing everybody in that palace!" Emma shouted catching the attention of Zelena and Elsa.

"I second that. We can't risk your safety, if he tries something. It's turning into gorilla warfare." Zelena jumped in.

"Fine! You want to dismantle a plan I have spent a fortnight on, then go right ahead! However we all know I can handle myself!" Regina's eyes flashed.

"Girls, it's almost time." Cora called out and Regina went to walk towards her but Emma caught her.

"Stop! I don't want us to fight at a time like this. I just want you to be safe." Emma said softly, linking their hands.

"I don't want to fight either, but I have to get going. Now give me a kiss and wish me luck." Regina grinned. Emma quickly complied before speaking

"A Princess doesn't need luck. All I need you to do is to come back to me in one piece untouched." Emma countered

"Regina!" Cora was growing impatient.

"On my honor." With one last kiss, Regina ran over to the carriage that Cora had managed to procure for this occasion. The Dark Queen climbed in after the princess and Emma watched as they headed towards the palace. Pulling out the small mirror that was in connection to several buttons on Regina's shirt, she could see the inside of the carriage. Which meant that she could see everything that was going to happen. She would finally lay eyes on the bastard who was wearing her crown.

AN: So I bet you can guess what happens next? Lets see, tell me what you think...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

The walk to the throne room was overwrought, as Regina took in the decor of what would soon be her lovers home. Many things would have to be changed out to fit her fiances taste, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. The farther she moved away from Emma, the more the butterflies in the pit of her stomach seemed to flutter. Regina didn't even have to put much effort into making a distraught face, the thought of everything not going to plan was enough to scare the living hell out of her. Her mother's expression was pinched, as they turned another corner before coming upon the throne room.

"The King and Queen have been notified and are awaiting your audience. They have also asked that Prince Leopold be present." A royal guard informed them, before pushing open the grand door. Regina nearly lost her nerve at the sight of Leopold, but her mother firmly grasped her arm and pulled her through before shooting her a look.

"Queen Cora and Princess Regina of the Dark Kingdom." The guard introduced them before bowing lowly.

"Queen Cora. Princess. Pleased you finally had the chance to visit our humble kingdom, even if the circumstances are less than ideal." Leopold smirked, before looking Regina up and down.

"The pleasure is all ours, Prince Leopold. I concur, I wish we were here under other circumstances but now we can only make the best of the cards we've been dealt." Cora replied, curtsying low.

"Yes, long lived the White Princess. The witch whom thrived on borrowed time." Leopold grinned, but it was David's reaction who caught Regina's attention. The man's fist clenched tightly until he constricted blood flow and was left with white knuckles, before he exhaled and released.

"Yes, a pound of flesh for a pound. Wasn't that what you demanded of me, Cora?" Snow raised an eyebrow in a challenging sort of way.

"The pound of flesh your crown stole was in no way replaced with flesh and blood you locked away in infant hood to rot away like a common peasant." Regina bit out, before her arm was painfully squeezed by her mother.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter. This has been quite a stressful time for her, and it seems she forgot to mind her tongue and her place." Cora regarded her daughter with cold eyes and Snow sniffed indifferently.

"How could you feel absolutely nothing from the death of the first child from your womb?" Regina questioned, yelping when Cora's grip became bruising.

"Dear sweet summer child. Death is a farce. As a Queen you must rule with an iron fist, if you ever hope to be respected-" Snow started.

"You mean feared!" Regina spat before she could stop herself. Cora made a move as to push Regina behind her, as if she was pushing her to submission.

"Let her speak." Snow waved her hand amused before she stood up.

"Now, _Princess. _I'm going to give you the lesson you seemed to have missed during your studies..." Snow glided across the floor before approaching her.

"A kingdom thrives on structure. While we as royals may seem to have this immense amount of power, we are also vulnerable to an extent... You see when the people revolt, lives are lost. Not only the lives of my men, my guards...but also valuable farm hands. Weavers and Peddlers. When a law is put in place that condemns anyone with magical abilities, yet is suppressed for someone of blue blood. Well lets just say the people aren't pleased. Unhappy people, makes for one hell of a headache." Snow chuckled.

"So you have your first born executed?" Regina scrunched up her nose appalled.

"My womb has born another fruit, it was not as if I was without a heir." Snow shrugged.

* * *

Emma was positively steaming as she watched her biological mother nonchalantly talk about her supposed death as if she meant nothing. She was startled out of her grumbling by Zelena placing her hand on her shoulder. Roughly she yanked herself away, before sending the red haired woman a glare.

"Emmalyn, we need to be a united front right now." Zelena frowned.

"Go fuck yourself, or have your whore do it for you." Emma bit out, turning back to her mirror.

"Watch your mouth! I am your mother and I more than deserve your respect!" Zelena's nostrils flared, when Emma snorted.

"I think I'm coming to terms with the fact that anyone who has ever held that title has always managed to screw me over in the end." Emma spoke with mirth.

"I-" Zelena was interupted by Elsa.

"Now is not the time. Leave her be." Elsa shook her head when Zelena went to object. Trying to lace her hand with the older womans, she simple glared before stomping off.

* * *

"It's not as if me and the girl ever had an everlasting bond. Even as a babe, whenever she didn't want to be strapped to the wet nurses tit, she was under him." Snow made a gesture to her husband.

"I truly don't understand..." Regina mumbled to herself.

"You may think of me as cold and heartless. In some instances you may in fact be right, however I chose the future and peace of my kingdom. I chose the life on many over the life of one. Is that not what a good ruler does?" Snow asked the rhetorical question.

"I suppose in that sense you are a wonderful leader then, _Your Majesty._ However you aren't much of a mother." Regina scoffed.

"Is that not one and the same? A mother needs to be a leader, to be able to make certain sacrifices to ensure the future of all of her children, not just one." Snow smirked.

"Now I shall admit my weakness was not being able to say no to the King. I should have had her killed the moment she appeared in that white light from the river. But alas, it all seemed to work itself out in the end. Fate has a funny way of tying up lose ends, don't you think?" Snow chuckled, watching Regina purse her lips.

"Why don't we end this lesson off here, Honey." David stood, effectively taking control of the conversation.

"Yes, I suppose this is an acceptable place to stop." Snow agreed.

"What brings you to the White Kingdom, dearest Regina?" Leopold spoke up.

"As you know, Regina is of age to be wed. Since the demise of the White Princess at the last ball, tensions have been high. I worry someone will try to harm her." Cora interjected before Regina could speak.

"That does little to answer the question that has been asked." Snow narrowed her eyes.

"If the White Princess was able to be assassinated under the Dark Kingdoms protection. Who is to say my heir won't be next. Let's face it, as fa as protection goes, your kingdom lacks very little. With our combined forces, I need to ensure my legacy continues on." Cora started, speaking as though she was doing them a favor.

"How do you suppose we go about combining our forces?" Snow looked intrigued.

"Prince Leopold has had his eye on Regina for a while now. In fact he tried to go to great lengths to ensure her hand in marriage. Including killing her father...Now, however, I'm willing to pledge her hand in return for her safety." Cora barely finished speaking before Leopold was speaking.

"Yes! I'll do it!" He nodded wide eyed.

"Wait a moment, Leo! This is something that needs to be thoughtfully discussed. Especially with so much at stake." Snow chastised but it did little to effect his mood.

"If we were to accept your offer, you do realize that Leopold would be the King to the Dark Kingdom correct? My heir must be of my blood, and as many blue bloods know, Leopold is David's son from a previous relationship with a deceased Princess. Meaning my crown goes to Lucia upon my death. " Snow clarified.

"Yes, I know we will not be the only one benefiting from this union." Cora nodded.

"Splendid, well it looks like we have a wedding to plan. It will be set in a fortnight. Something small and intimate. Until then, Prince Leopold shall court her and you both shall stay here as our guests." Snow smirked, missing the displeased look on Regina's face.

**AN: 0.o**


End file.
